Code Geass:Power of the Emperors
by evelsaint93
Summary: Lelouch had sacrificed his family, his friends, and his happiness for the world. In death, Lelouch had created a world of peace, now it is his turn to enjoy it.Timetravel/AlternateUniverse LelouchxHarem!Featuring a special Nunnally!Mature Content!
1. Chapter 1: The End and Start

**_Code Geass: Power of the Emperor_**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with a Code Geass Fic. I was inspired by many authors to write this story. Thank you all for producing such great literary works for me to read. Now onward!**

_Code Geass Revolution Zero: Prologue_

* * *

Lelouch died. He knew it was a fact.

The blade had entered swiftly, piercing his heart in one smooth motion. He bled out within a minute. Through his dimming vision, he could hear Nunnally crying. Joy filled his heart though it twinged with regret. It was selfish of him to make her witness his death but he had to end the chapter and close the book. She had to know that it was all for her sake, He had waged war against the world just for her happiness and for the era of peace that was to come. Knowing this fact, she would live on so his sacrifice wouldn't go to waste.

The shadows under his eyes grew darker as he felt death approach. He was so tired of all the scheming, the lies, the mask, and the deaths. He simply wanted to rest. Yes, a long nap sounded nice. It had been a while since he had proper rest due to Zero Requiem. He almost considered it a special ability to sleep for only three hours a day and still retain most of his sanity, although the last part was debatable.

He drifted off, listening to the sound of grinding cogs.

... Grinding cogs? Lelouch's eyes snapped open in disbelief. His stomach took a plunge when he realized where he was. It was the World of C, the collective human consciousness. It made sense in an odd way, this was basically the afterlife, the spirit of those deceased are merged together into one great mass. Instead of wondering why he was here, Lelouch was wondering why he still retained his ability to think. His soul should have merged together with the billions of countless other souls, identity forgotten.

A mechanically altered voice, and surprisingly familiar voice called out to him. He turned around and his amethyst eyes widened in surprise, before him stood a perfect copy of Zero. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Instantly, his mind thought of five different possibilities. It could be Suzuka, who died sometime down the line, apparently time is relative here. It could be himself, the alter-ego he created to combat the world.

Zero let out a booming laughter and clapped his hands together in a disturbingly familiar way. "Impressive, you came up with five different possibilities in a mere instant."

"No way! Mao!"

Zero's outfit crumbled into white sparks of lights, revealing Mao with his geass active. He gave Lelouch an insane grin. "Why are you so worried? I'm not here to hurt you. Yes, I know I hurt tried killing your dear sister and toyed with Shirley. Actually I'm here on official duty and can you stop thinking so fast? It's annoying to answer all those questions racing through your head."

Lelouch glared and thought even faster just to spite Mao.

Mao rubbed his temple to alleviate the slight migraine. "I'm here on official business, the World of C has chosen me to be their representative.

Lelouch was confused. "Representative?"

Now it was Mao's turn to grin. "Yes, that's right. With my unique geass, I can read the will of the Gods!There is no one better than me to express their will! Do you know how lucky you are Lelouch? You have saved the Gods from death! It is only natural that they would want to reward you."

Lelouch growled in his throat. He didn't want any reward. His death was repentance for all the sins he had committed. All those who trusted him and loved him, he had led them to their death.

_Euphie, Shirley... The two biggest mistakes and regrets of his life._

_His ultimate Sin. Could there truly be a chance for redemption?_

Mao laughed, "This is why the Gods have decided to reward you. You have created the future for them, now it's time for you to enjoy the past. Really Lelouch, this time enjoy your life. Someone else will take up the Mantle of Zero and lead the world to peace. You are not bound by fate to do anything at all, this time, relish your life."

Lelouch was flabbergasted. Past? Does this mean he could go back to a time when everyone he cared for was still alive? Countless emotions burst forth from within Lelouch. The prospect of a second chance was to great to comprehend!

The enormous planet above began to glow red, the giant red symbol of the geass appeared. Looking upon him was the eye of God. It was the wish of the collective consciousness of mankind, their wish, their Geass.

Lelouch started disintegration into particles, slipping through time to the past.

Right before he fully vanished, he heard Mao laugh at him. "This time around. Don't die a virgin Lulu-kun."

Lelouch flushed and opened his mouth for a quick retort but the tugging sensation jerked him away before he could speak.

Images of past events flashed by as he rushed through a massless expanse of space, drawing closer and closer to the white light.

* * *

Lelouch felt his body trembling, vision shaking. Time travel _hurts_. There was a nasty dry taste in his mouth and it sounded like someone was doing a tap dance skit inside the side of his skull. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was hungover.

It happened only once before. The day he thought Nunnally died from the FLEIJA warhead, he immediately flew his Gawain to the nearest liquor store and stole all the alcohol he could carry. After returning to the base, he drunk himself silly in the cockpit and woke up only to find that the Black Knights unveiled his Geass and wanted to kill him.

Somehow through his drunken stupor, he pulled of his Zero act quite convincingly and wished they would put a bullet through his head so the pounding would go away. It was just his luck for that little bastard Rolo to get in the way. After the headache was gone, he was pissed off and there was no way to relieve stress other than to take it out on the Emperor.

He had to be honest, it felt good ruining the plan that took over forty years to come to fruition. Of course, it didn't help at all that he found out his mother who he adored was in the cahoots with his old man. Still he placed his bet on the future, not the past.

The headache seem to have alleviated somewhat the the roaring in his ears trickled down to the sound of chirping birds. He fumbled around groggily, trying to figure out where he was. Lelouch blinked at the sight of his clock.

Yes. His clock, the one that he had been using for the past four years at Ashford Academy. Everything was the same, the walls and the ornate designs/decoration hadn't changed in the slightest. Lelouch flipped open his cellphone and took note of the time and date. It was a month before the Shinjuku incident occurred, before he met C.C. He swept his shaggy black hair out of his eyes to get a better look at himself.

A pair of glowing Geass eyes looked back at him. He flinched and averted his gaze, he still had his geass! Apparently, the geass was not a physical ability but rather a power that manifested itself through the soul. When C.C entered the contract with him, she did nothing more than to use her code to unlock the deepest wish in his heart. His desire for power, not having lived a single moment of his life before he met her. And now that power followed his soul back into time.

Lelouch glared at the mirror, staring at his reflection and the geass. He was Zero! The 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, Conquerer of the World! He can control the geass! Through sheer will power, he pushed back the geass into the recess of his soul. The red light faded away from his eyes to reveal his normal royal purple irises. He knew it was possible. The Former Emperor had done it s why couldn't he?

With the geass out of the way, Lelouch could study his appearance in detail. He traced the image reflected in the mirror in disbelief. Something was wrong here. His hair was never so long and untamed, nor his knuckles rough and scarred. Lelouch was looking at a stranger. It was his body alright but so vastly different physically! Lelouch opened and clenched his hands closed, watching his muscles ripple.

Yes. Muscles.

He had an athlete's body, not an ounce of fat on him. Every contour of his body was defined and he could see the individual muscles connecting and working together in harmony. He had also grown a few inches taller than he originally was, making him top 6 feet. However there was one major difference, there was a angry red scar running across his throat in the impression of a crude Geass Code, not unlike the one C.C had on her forehead.

Lelouch kicked aside the empty bottle of wine and pulled on his pants, determined to find answers. The door opened and he heard a voice he thought he never hear again.

"Really Onii-san, what did I tell you about drinking so early in the morning again."

He gapped, unable to say anything. He tried speaking but something prevented him from uttering a single word at the sight of the miracle before him.

He collapse to the floor and watched as Nunnally _walk_ over to the still spinning wine bottle, pick it up, and discard it into the trash bin.

Nunally planted both hands on her hip and looked down at his stunned visage. "I'm here to make sure you're not going to skip class again Onii-san!"

As he looked into her light amethyst eyes, he could only nod in response.

Just exactly what in the world was going on...

* * *

**A/N: And there goes the first chapter! We have a new Lelouch who is actually physically fit! Now he can actually beat Shirley at running O_O**

**Stay tuned for more Code Geass craziness. For all you Nunnally fans, You're going to love this!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Brave New World

**Chapter 2: A Brave New World**

**A/N: Before the beginning of every chapter, I'm going to add in a Little Known Fact! Readers can submit true facts through their reviews too. Btw When i beg for reviews i notice i get less O_O**

_

* * *

_

_Little Known Fact:_

The date used in Code Geass settings use the **Imperial Calendar**, in which years are labeled as a.t.b or "Ascension Throne Britannia". It is set to the date the first Celtic super-king, Eowyn, was elected by the united British tribes to battle Rome, becoming the first member of the modern Britannian imperial family. This calender is used by the Holy Empire of Britannia. It functions similarly to the standard Gregorian "B.C./A.D." calendar, but is set approximately fifty-five years earlier.

What calendar the other nations may use is unknown. The fact the birth of Christ is not used may suggest that Christianity was never established in the Universe; however, in the English dub, Lloyd mentions "Onward Christian Soldiers", and the appearance of a Catholic Nun in the second season suggests that it does exist but is not widely practiced. Most Britannians do not appear to practice Christianity while some do (indeed, religion is rarely mentioned in the show, but not in the English dub), and it is possible the faith never spread as far as the British Isles.

-Code Geass World History

* * *

The Gods didn't only send him back to the past, they sent him to a parallel universe! That was the only possible explanation for all the changes. Theoretically two souls cannot occupy one body. That must mean that the previous owner of the body had died. Judging from the number of bottles in the room and a white packet of powder hidden beneath. He had probably died from acute alcohol poisoning or an overdose of drugs. Mixing alcohol and Cocaine leaves a highly toxic chemical in the liver called cocaethylene which increases the chances of heart failure exponentially. How low had he fallen in this world?

The physical difference in the body was also another change he noted, In the previous universe, he was pathetically weak. Now he felt like Suzaku, all packed up with muscles in the right spots. He even had a six pack!

The most startling change of all was Nunnally.

Nunnally had never looked more beautiful in her life.

Lelouch had wished for this day almost every waking moment of his life. His greatest desire was for Nunnally to be able to walk and see again. In the future, Nunnally had overcame the Emperor's Geass on her own, allowing herself to see again. yet the wounds she suffered to her legs were real and could not be healed.

Something happened the night of the assassination, something that altered the events of that night making the future branch off in a different direction. Lelouch would find out what happened that night later, all he wanted to do now was take in the sight of the new Nunnally. The first big difference was that she no longer looked like a child.

Lelouch had always suspected that Nunnally's lack of growth was a side effect from the Geass and from the trauma of the wounds she received. Since the Nunnally of this world never received such handicaps, she had developed normally like she should have in the first place. With the ability to use her legs, frequent exercise and a proper diet meant she actually grew to a normal height. At the age of fourteen, Nunnally was already 5' 6 and was filling out like a normal girl would during puberty. Her straw brown hair flowed to her waist, just like it did originally. her kind smile was still on her face but it was different.

Just how much different is this new Nunnally?

Even though Lelouch didn't know what was going on, he knew there was one thing he needed to do. He extended his hand out towards her, hoping that she would take it.

"Silly brother, stop fooling around on the floor and let's go. Class is about to begin." Nunnally teased. She took a hold of his hand and yelped in surprise as Lelouch pulled her to the ground with him and embraced her with a fierce hug. It was a desperate and bone crushing hug. One filled with so much raw emotion, she could almost feel hear his thoughts.

Lelouch wanted to say he loved her, that she's the only one in the world that mattered to him and he'd never let her get hurt. He wanted to tell her the truth, everything that happened but he couldn't. It wasn't because his heart was undecided, but the fact that he physically couldn't.

Lelouch vi Britannia is mute.

The odd scar on his neck, the different future, it all made sense now. Tears gathered and fell from his eyes without his permission. Lelouch knew there was a balance for everything. Light and Dark, Yin and Yang. There is always something that needed to be sacrificed in order for something to be gained. He had taken the place of Nunnally in this world and was silenced in a different way. Maybe this was a warning for him not to reveal any information about the future. He didn't care about the future, he only wanted his voice so he could tell her one thing.

_"I love you Nunnally. I'll swallow a thousand needles and even my pride for your happiness."_

"I love you too Onii-san. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side forever." Nunnally hugged him back, filling his body with joy. There were no need for words. The same kind and loving Nunnally was still there. He loosened his embrace and enjoyed the moment. He was back, finally back with his family. She was the only one who understood him, even if his voice is gone. Lelouch did not know if his past self thought the same, all he knew was that they both needed her.

She was their angel, their savior.

* * *

It was refreshing to be dress up in the Ashford Academy Uniform again. Lelouch pulled up his collar to hide the scar, this new development changed many things. What was his old life like exactly? The alcohol and drugs were a warning as to the activities he partook in and his dangerous lifestyle.

But what of his academic life? Is he still on the student council? It was unlikely that he would be after hearing that he normally skips classes. Does that mean that he is not friends with Rivalz, Shirley, or Milly for that matter? The lack of information was disconcerting. He needed to find out more about the past immediately. Rummaging around the mess in his room, he managed to find a copy of his schedule and classes. After committing it to memory, he set out for the library. It was a different experience simply by walking through the campus.

The other students tended to avoid him, they would divert their gaze and walk off to the side. They didn't ... fear him did they? This time there were no fan girls although a couple of them did eye him hungrily. He ignored them like he usually did and brushed past the flustered librarian who kept repeating that he was banned from entering. One cold look down at her was all he needed to get her moving. There was no need for words, after all, he couldn't speak anyway.

He went to the furthest terminal in the back for privacy. It was unlikely that anyone could spy on him here but it was safer to be cautious. Expertly manipulating the computer, Lelouch took down the tracking system and rewrote the programs so it would be more suited for his taste. Now every activity could not be traced back to this computer. Hacking and reprogramming was easy for him, so pulling up public records dating back to the day of the assassination was all to simple. He browsed through the information and frowned.

His prediction was on spot like usual. Something had changed. The newspaper reported that there had been an assassination in the Imperial Villa leading to the death of Empress Marianne. Her son Lelouch vi Britannia was also injured. Following then, Both of her children were sent to Japan as political hostages and subsequently died during the invasion. The assailant was never caught.

That was all the information he needed for now. He had to go to class and see how his academic life was. He could easily pull up the records from the school system but it wasn't the grades that were important. It was his relationship with the teachers and students. He walked into his History class, opening the door with a bang. It was unintentional, he had misjudged his new found strength. But the teacher took it as an intentional act and immediately started yelling at him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, What is this nonsense! This the first time in a week you come to class and not only are you late, you have to make a scene out of it too!"

Lelouch couldn't make up an excuse or respond so he merely arched his eyebrow regally. It was the "Oh really?" look.

Nunnally stood up and apologized, bowing her head. "I'm so sorry sensei! Please excuse my brother's behavior, he wasn't feeling very well this morning and -"

The teacher cut her off. "You don't need to make excuses for him, I'm just surprised he's even sober." The teacher shot one last disgusted look at him and continued his lecture.

Lelouch was livid, he wanted to go over and bash the living shit out of that overweight douche bag for disregarding Nunnally's apology. But Lelouch was the man with the plan. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Nunnally's hand gripped his sleeve, she gave him a stern look. Apparently, she was accustomed to reasoning with him to not do stupid things. Which brought him back to the point.

What was Nunnally doing in his class? She was only 14. There was no way she would skip four grades unless...

Lelouch gripped his heart, feeling the emotions burst from within. It was so obvious. Nunnally studied extra hard to skip grades so she could be in the same class as he was. She knew he couldn't speak and therefore would encounter difficulty. She took on a role as a model student so the teachers would turn a semi-blind eye towards him, the failure. Nunnally was looking out for him and went to an extreme length in order to do so.

His head was downcast, unable to meet her eye. He reached out to grip her left hand tightly.

_"I'm different. I won't be the same loser brother you had. This time, I'll be the right brother for you."_

Nunnally just smiled and squeezed back in response. Then she resumed scribbling down notes. Lelouch didn't know if she heard his silent pleas but he would show her a different Lelouch, one that wouldn't be as useless.

Like V.V said, "A siblings bond is one of the most beautiful things in the world."

And to protect that bond, he was willing to plunge the world into darkness again.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it, the startling development.**

**I'm sorry if I made it sound incestuous, I promise you that it's not like that between them. But what do you think about some LelouchxEuphie? Or LelouchxCornelia? Is that too extreme for your taste?**

**I'm just leaving my options open here.**

**Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a what?

Chapter 3: I'm a what?!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support! I usually don't write this fast but even I'm excited! Also, this chapter is not for children! Please Read the note at the bottom.**

* * *

_Little Known Fact:_

When Lelouch was young, he devised a secret sign language containing over 500 words.

-Suzaku Kururugi

_Little Known Fact:_

The Britannian Empire is concentrated in the Americas, holding both North and South America as its mainland.

Through various conquests, Britannia also controls New Zealand (Area 9)**, **Japan (Area 11), the Philippines (Area 12), and in the novels a portion of the Indochina Peninsula (Area 10), Cambodia (Area 13).

Contrary to its name and origin, it does not control the British Isles, having lost them to Napoleon during the Napoleonic Wars.

-The Holy Empire of Britannia

* * *

If you ask anyone what they thought about Lelouch Lamperouge, they all tell you one thing.

He was a delinquent.

They knew he was mute but disabilities aside, his behavior was out of line for a proper private school like Ashford Academy. Lelouch is a known alcoholic, always wandering around drunk. In the few cases when he is forced to attend class by his younger sister, he's always out cold or disrupting the class in some way.

Many people appealed to the Headmaster for Lelouch to be expelled from Ashford but he never was. Underage drinking was just the start. Afterwards, he would get into fights outside of school.

The elderly headmaster, Ruben K. Ashford, did not have the heart to kick out the former prince. Suffering from having loss his voice, the only way the young prince could express himself through physical actions.

If he was happy, he'd smile at you. If he was angry, he would hit you. It was a simple system. If he didn't want to talk to you, he would just ignore you.

That was the way things are regarding Lelouch.

Until now that is.

* * *

The Classical Literature teacher gaped at the flawless and aristocratic penmanship of the essay. Throughout his entire seven years of teaching at the academy, no one had ever submitted such a flawless piece of work. Not only was the handwriting elegant, the essay was remarkably accurate and passionate. The level of writing was definitely at a professional level.

As a teacher, he should be proud that one of his students is attain such mastery under his guidance. But the problem is that Lelouch Lamperouge never bother to attend his class at all.

It would be easier to believe that he had somehow cheated and had someone else written the essay but it was an in class paper.

There could only be one explanation.

Lelouch Lamperouge is a hidden genius, unmotivated but still a genius.

Similar incidents happened in other classes.

Lelouch would ace Math tests and solve complex Physic equations that no one but Nina could hope to understand. Everyone was surprised at how smart he actually was. The only one that seemed unsurprised was Nunnally. She simply hugged him with a radiant smile on her face. She knew he was smarter than most people but mostly kept to himself. She was just glad that he was starting to take school seriously.

* * *

Lelouch was nervous.

That is saying a lot for a man who conquered the world. He had sent people to their death without as much as a blink of an eye. He had enslaved thousands of men. Yet the thought of meeting them made his hands tremble.

The student council. The last time he saw Shirley, She was lying in a puddle of her own blood. She vowed that no matter how many times she would be reborn, she would fall in love with him all over again.

What about this world?

Going back in time means wiping the slate clean. He would have to build new memories, new bonds, and prevent himself from repeating the same mistakes.

Nunnally was the Vice-President and it took all her effort to convince the rest to let him join the Student Council. Apparently he was on bad terms with Rivalz and Nina.

He pushed open the doors and stepped in.

"Surprise!"

There was a small pop as mini-party rockets decorated his hair with confetti. Despite the mess, he gave a genuine smiled. It was good to know Milly hasn't lost her love for extravagant parties. In fact, Lelouch could safety bet his life savings that Milly would be unchanged in this aspect no matter which universe he ended up in.

Milly and Nunnally greeted him enthusiastically. Both of them enveloped him in a hug. He jerked in surprise when he felt a hand pinch his bottom.

He stared bug-eyed at Milly, She had to be the culprit. Nunnally wouldn't... Well he can't say for sure. The last time she went to give him a change of clothes, she stayed a tad bit too long...

Rivalz and Nina were glaring at him from across the table.

It was unnerving to see his former friend have such a look of contempt. It was a look of deep-seated hatred and dislike. What had he done to warrant such animosity?

Nina on the other hand looked at him as he were carrying a multitude of diseases.

Weird girl. Brilliant, but weird.

Lelouch gave Shirley a small wave as a greeting. Shirley shyly waved back.

"Ni-san. Do you think you can take care of the budget and club finance? I know you're good with numbers so it should be easy for you."

Lelouch just nodded his head.

Milly cheerfully clapped. "Okay! Now that he's officially in, let me show him around and explain what the job entails."

"Come on this way." Milly took a hold of his wrist and started dragging him to the records room. He used to be the same height as the leggy blond but now he topped her by three to four inches. She barely came up to his eyes. Of course, these extra inches provided Lelouch with an excellent view down her school uniform. Usually even with the top two buttons undone, Nothing seemed provocative when viewed at eye level. However, the bird-eye view was scandalous.

Lelouch found his eyes drawn to her cleavage like magnets. Every time he tried to look away, his gaze would wander back down.

His eyes met Milly who had turned around. She had a coy smile on her face teasingly, she was aware of what he was doing.

Lelouch flushed and looked away. Damn teenage hormones.

At their destination, Milly locked the door with a silent click. Lelouch was looking around curiously. The room seem less dustier and better maintained. Also, there was a sofa that he didn't remember being there before.

He stiffened and froze up as he felt a slender pair of arms wrapped around his midriff from behind. He could feel her soft chest and her beating heart as she pressed herself against him.

What the fuck was going on!?

"Neh, Lulu. I'm so glad you finally joined the student council. It was really hard sneaking you into the record room each time."

Milly's hand ran across his abs and toned chest with tantalizing touch.

"You know, it been a while since we had a session. Why don't we take this chance to...relieve some stress?"

Lelouch was glad he was facing the other way. Otherwise, she would have seen the huge boner he was popping. Lelouch was reciting the alphabets backwards in his mind, trying to assess the situation.

Okay, concern number one. Milly gave him a full hug. This would imply they were close in some way.

Concern number two. Sneaking into the clubroom was understandable, he wasn't part of the student council.

Concern number three. The sessions are counselling sessions, he would listen to her talk and thereby help alleviate her stress.

Conclusion. There was nothing going on between them.

Then Milly dropped her hand down to his crotch and gave it a light squeeze.

Shit!

"Mmm. Someone ready for some action. I don't think we have enough time for a full round. How about a quickie?"

Lelouch didn't know how to react. Part of his brain was still processing the part about being a regular...sex partner with Milly. The other part was eagerly cheering on as Milly unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection.

Milly dropped on her knees, unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants to the floor. She started using her hand, gently stroking, using her thumb to tease the head of his cock. After a few minutes of teasing, she lean forward to lick just the tip. The look on my face is priceless. Milly just continues to look up at me with desire in her aqua blue eyes. I must be acting like a virgin in her eyes.

She moans as if the taste of my cock was the best thing on earth. It reminded me of the time when she ate her favorite strawberry sherbet cake. The delighted sound and the sheer ecstasy on her face was my fapping material for half a year.

Finally, she wrapped her lips around the head, pausing a moment to taste the precum, swirling her tongue around as my legs shuddered in response. When she began to suck, he gasped and felt himself harden even further. She carefully works with the end, making him want more.

The texture of her tongue is subliminal. Lelouch unhinged his jaw in amazement as she did something and took the entirety of his cock to the base. That was no small feat, his penis is eight inches in length and similar in circumference. He feel himself slipping, the feeling of no going back. He nearly came right there at that moment but Milly expertly manipulated and tugged at his ball sack, stopping him from unleashing a torrent in the last minute.

She continues bob up and down but the frustration on her face was apparent , her jaws must be getting tired.

The former prince gasped for breathe, stroking Milly's head, encouraging her to suck faster. He felt the sensation again, the unavoidable explosion of release.

Milly sensed it too and looked right up at his eyes in that very moment.

The world exploded around him but he locked his gaze on Milly. During the moment of release, she looked straight his my eyes and It felt for a moment, she could see into his soul.

Lelouch idly wondered if she realized that she had just fulfilled one of his fantasies.

* * *

_Milly's POV_

Something was different about Lelouch to her. He was surprised by the hug earlier before. He had always been a cautious one but his reaction was too stiff this time. He probably was nervous about joining the student council.

Since there was no time for a round of sex, a blowjob would suffice.

Oddly enough, this time Lulu was acting like back then when he was a virgin. His legs would shudder and he would let out little moans.

He loves it when I look into his eyes. Because bit by bit, I strip away his defense, leaving his heart unguarded. I can see the emotions in his eyes, he was surprised but at the same time delighted.

My jaws began to ache and it was hard holding back the gagging sensation. I felt him tighten and I knew he was at his limit. Hot strings of semen splattered in my mouth, shooting down my throat. I swallow the first volley to make room for the next. His hips buckle as he emptied his load into my mouth. It was quite a vast amount, I had difficulty swallowing it and a bit of it dribbled down the corner of my mouth onto my cardigan.

All this time I was looking at his beautiful purple eyes. Purple is the color for royalty, fitting for Lelouch.

I stand up and wiped away the trail of cum from my mouth with my handkerchief. Darn! It was hard to get cum stains out of clothes. I dabbled at the cum on my cardigan and gave it up as a lost cause.

"I'm going to get a change of clothes, I'm warning you right now, you cannot use this room to bring any other girls here. Who you sleep with is your business but this is _our_ room."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, actually... When you finally seduce Shirley, you can do it here I guess, it's more convenient."

I took a spare uniform from the nearby closet and skipped off to change.

* * *

Lelouch finally understood it now. All those hungry looks the girls gave him.

It was because he's a Casanova, a Don Juan, a womanizer, a Playboy.

In short, he pretty much slept with anyone who matched his standard. They had to be hot, willing, and virgins.

Judging from what Milly said, he had had a pretty long list of conquests.

At least he wasn't a gigolo.

Then Milly shouted from the Bathroom.

"By the way, I thought I told you to stop taking money from girls if you sleep with them!"

Dammit, he was a gigolo.

This is one messed up universe.

* * *

A/N: What a development! With a body like that, It is no wonder his previous self would go around sleeping with different girls.

So, anyone up for some ShirleyXLulu action next chapter?

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Tell me if I have to tone down on the smut.

I hope all you LuluxMilly Fans enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter Four: Apple of my Eye

**Chapter Four: Apple of my Eye**

**A/N: Some of you were shocked by the sudden jump in ratings. Well, It had to happe****n.**

**Edit: Also, thank you all who had the heart to take time to point out my errors.**

**I got reviews telling me Suzuka was spelled wrong (Correct spelling is Suzaku) and Shirley did not appear at all. Don't worry, she'll get some screen time in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Little Known Fact:_

Jeremiah has a little sister named Lilicia.

**A/N: WHAT! ORANGE-KUN DOES?**

**Yes.**

(-_-)

**

* * *

**

Lelouch fluidly removed both contact lens and unveiled his Geass. The accursed power had yet to leave him. He glared at the mirror, trying to activate it's absolute power.

Nothing happened.

He had long discovered the limitations of his Geass. Among the many limitations, commands had to be given verbally. Something he was unable to do.

The power he used to bring the world before him was utterly useless. This would not do, he had to find that green haired witch.

Balancing his school work was easy enough. Given his notorious reputation as a delinquent, he could abstain from attending class whenever he wished. He had already demonstrated his intellect.

The real question now is, Where can he find Kallen?

He knew where she lives, she was still a member of nobility despite being half Japanese. Her residence should be the Staldtfeld Manor which was easy to find. Approaching Kallen was a problem of it's own. First, he had several conditions to clear. He needed to be able to communicate with her. He also needed a reason to approach her. In this lifetime, they have never really met.

Lelouch at the moment was powerless, he had nothing to command. The Black Knights had yet to be created and his geass was nothing more than pretty decorations.

The doors slammed open as Nunnally ran into the room.

"Onii-san! I'm going shopping with Milly. You have to come along this time! We can't carry everything!"

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. His sister was more... free spirited in this world. Apparently he promised to be the baggage boy when they went shopping. He knew girls bought a lot when they go shopping but...

Oh well. Maybe he should just kick back and enjoy. Afterall, isn't that what the gods wanted?

* * *

Milly Ashford likes surprising people. She feels that when people are caught off guard, their mask slips a little and their true self shows. Everyone wears a mask, when facing different people, going to different places. From a normal person's perspective, she is happy. She is the president of the Student Council, every event that goes on in school falls under her jurisdiction. In a way she was omnipotent.

This is a lie.

The Ashford family had fell from grace after the assassination of Lady Marrianne. They barely had enough money to start up the academy in the war torn Area Eleven. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Although they had lost the status and wealth they once had, they still had enough to get by. This did not stop her family from wanting more, they wanted their former status and wealth back. Milly was happy until the day she turned sixteen.

Then the silver spoon started tasting bitter.

She knew that she had a body many people desire. Her blue eyes accentuated her hair, framing her unblemished skin. Her slender body and legs turned heads wherever she went. Most of all, her breasts were huge. It was not obscenely huge but still impressive. Those she believed to be friends started avoiding her, jealous of her looks. Slowly, her friends left her side. At the same time, many boys attempted to court her. She could feel their lewd gaze on her body as she walked the hall. There was even an incident where someone snuck into the locker room and took pictures of her changing. He was expelled but after that incident, she didn't trust boys anymore.

She would always assume that they approached her with less than honest intentions. The dinners and attempts at arranged marriage did not help. The nobles she met with were either old enough to be her father or fat and stupid. They were all lecherous too. They all desired one thing, her body.

It was the darkest point in her life. At times, she felt like the world was ending. There were only two people she could trust. Nunnally and Lelouch Vi Britannia.

She knew of their identities. They had started staying at the academy from a young age. Nunnally was a kind and understanding girl. She did everything she could to help others. Lelouch on the other hand was cold, frighteningly so. She learned that he was mute and that intrigued her. She was close with Nunnally but did not want to burden her with problems, Nunnally already had her hands full trying to keep her brother out of trouble.

So she turned to Lelouch. She was proud to say that she was one of the few people he actually was close to. He even taught her his secret sign language that only a few know. Lelouch was no saint. He drank alcohol, fought with gangs, and did drugs. But he was a great listener. She talked and spoke to him about her troubles and worries. She knew he wouldn't tell her secrets to other people. They had a secret bond.

* * *

_2015 A.T.B. -Two Years Prior_

Milly had her head in both hands, silently crying. Lelouch was stoic as usual, drinking a bottle of wine. He waited for her to confide in him, she always did.

"I hate my body. My friends are jealous of my looks, they talk behind my back saying I use my body to seduce old men. The nobles are disgusting also, they keep trying to accidentally touch me and look down my shirt."

Lelouch snorted and took another swig.

He picked up a piece of chalk and scrawled, "Do you hate your body so much?"

Milly wiped away her tears angrily. "If I didn't have this body, my parents would stop trying to sell me off like cattle! I hate it! I should just sleep with a homeless guy and create a scandal, then I-"

She was cut off by a viscous backhand slap. Stunned, she didn't have a chance to react when Lelouch hauled her up by the collar. His normally aloof eyes were focusing on her with an intense fury. Milly felt herself tremble, his emotions were overwhelming. She could feel his rage and anger surrounding him. When had he grown so tall? He looked down at her with a disgusted gaze and she felt herself shrink away. He pushed her, making her fall down on her behind.

He picked up the chalk again.

"If you hate your body so much, you'd even sleep with a random man, give it to me. I will use it to my hearts content but in return, I promise that all your sadness will end. You will belong to me and no one else. Do you wish to enter this contract?"

Milly blinked at his words. "Give...herself to him?"

The anger in his eyes faded and he knelt before her, tilting her chin up so she could look straight into his eyes.

Milly knew what she had to do. She pulled off her cardigan and unbuttoned her uniform. Her aquamarine eyes were filled with resolve. "I accept the contract."

Then they had sex. It was awkward and painful for her. Everything was a blur for her, gradually the pain turned to pleasure. They were mounted in a sitting position, her legs wrapped around his torso as he thrust deep within her. She gasped as she felt his member pulse within her. It was angry and rough, she could feel his anger.

Between her moans and gasp, Milly whispered into his ear.

"I was ready to abandon myself, my body, my desire to live but you stopped me. You gave me back hope. I'm giving you my body, take it, use it as you will. Take responsibility please."

Lelouch grunted and thrust harder, making her thought process to halt. The pleasure was overwhelming, there was a crescendo as the pleasure built up. She trembled, feeling an unknown wave of heat pass through her. She moaned intensely as her first orgasm swept through her, making her toes curl. Lelouch let out a guttural groan as her orgasm rippled, trying to milk him dry.

Through her haze of pleasure, she smiled. He really did make her forget her sadness, even if it was for a short while.

She yelped in surprise as he flipped her on her stomach, her ass in the air. He continued to thrust, making her worries fade away into nothing.

* * *

Milly held up the sunflower patterned dress to her body as she hummed. Lelouch had kept true to his word. There was not a day in the world that Milly felt sad afterwards. The boys quickly learned to avoid Milly if they didn't want any missing teeth. The nobles who attempted to court her found themselves embroiled in scandals and quickly lost interest in her.

Milly peeked over at Lelouch who was currently staring staring blankly at the wall. She nudged Nunnally and whispered. "Does Lulu seem a little bit different to you? I think he... changed a bit."

Nunnally frowned slightly, "Well, I think it's because he stopped drinking. Did you know? He hadn't had a drink in over a week! When I asked him, he only mentioned that it was time for change."

"Hey you pretty things! You look like you wanna have some fun. You wanna come karaoke with us?" Two men approached them, each covered with tattoos and piecing. Milly did her best to smile politely. Turning down guys politely was an important skill to have. A hand slammed into the pillar next to her head, "What do you mean NO? You're coming with us for some fun!"

Nunnally ducked under the arm and tried to run to her brother. "Onii-san, Milly's being Bo- Ahhhh!" She shrieked in pain as the other thug pulled her to a stop by gripping her hair.

Lelouch felt his vision go white at the sight of his sister in pain. Pure anger erupted from within, boosting adrenaline throughout his body. His muscles trembled in anticipation for a fight. Although Lelouch didn't know anything about fighting, his body remembered enough.

It was over in two seconds.

He let go of the bags and dashed forward as a black blur. He pivoted on his heels, not wasting any momentum and abruptly launched himself into a tight ball. His leg lashed out, delivering a deadly upward kick to the jaw. There was a loud crunch as the guy's jaw shattered. The man slumped to his knees and face planted to the floor, spitting out teeth.

The one bothering Milly pulled out a stun gun and charged at him. Lelouch caught the hand with the stun gun by the wrist and pulled his other hand back. It was a familiar feeling, as if he had settled into this stance many many times.

His hand extended forward as a spear strike, fingers all extended. He speared the man in the gut, arm halfway extended. Then he flawlessly clenched his fingers to form a fist and extended the rest of the way. There was a pause as if the punch had no effect. Then there was a shock wave at the point of impact, blowing the man backwards.

The speed, rotation, power, and finess of the technique surprised even him. It was as if he punched right through the man. The thug went sailing through the air for a good four feet before rolling to a stop puking up blood.

Knowledge flowed through his head like water. The man he had just hit would suffer from internal damage for a good two months. If he had not held back, there was a chance the spine could have been broken.

Lelouch looked down at his hands in disbelief. This sort of strength and speed was overwhelming. It was on par to what Suzaku could do which was a lot.

Suzaku that damn freak could dodge bullets from machine guns!

Milly and Nunnally ran over to his side. They both started lecturing him about holding back and stop abusing his strength.

In the past, he was blessed with a genius level strategic mind.

And now, he had been given prodigal strength and speed.

Lelouch grinned. With these new abilities, is there anything that he can't accomplish?

Milly and Nunnally looked at Lelouch who still had the creepy grin on his face. This was made more exaggerated by the few specks of blood that decorated his face. Then they looked at each other.

Nah, It was still the same old Lulu. Always up for a good fight, never letting those he care for get hurt. They grinned and pulled on his arm, scooping up their fallen shopping bags, and made a run from it when they saw the police come.

He was still the loving and caring Lelouch they knew. If the only way he could express his love and concern for them was through physical means, then so be it.

* * *

A/N: And there we have a taste of exactly what Lelouch could do. In his original world, he had genius level intellect.

In this world, he was blessed with a God-given body. Should he choose to take up the sword, he shall become a master. Should he learn Martial arts, he would become a master.

Lelouch is a prodigy in this world when it comes to physical applications.

Hope this new update satisfy you.

Also, should C.C be part of the harem?

Review and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5: Down the Road

**Chapter 5: Down the Road**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, Been away on vacation for the summer and such.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

_Little Known Fact:_

Genbu Kururugi's kidnapping of Nunnally was the event that spurred Suzaku's eventual patricide. At the same time, Suzuka learned that his father was planning to sell out Japan to the the warring powers which would have turned led to immense bloodshed. In order to prevent that, he killed his father.

* * *

Not being able to talk sucked a lot.

It okay when dealing with Nunnally or Milly who knew his secret sign language but when dealing with strangers, it was a real pain in the butt.

The Japanese vendor rubbed his hands in a nervous manner. "Ahhh a Brittanian Student. Would you like to buy a serving of Takoyaki- No. I mean Octopus balls?"

Being reduced to second class citizens meant the vendors had to swallow their pride in order to continue to make a living. In this case, they were prohibited to use the traditional Japanese term "Takoyaki" and had to say Octopus Balls instead. Now was one can imagine, no one wants to buy any sort of "balls" to eat.

The man continued talking, "We have Rice Cake Octopus balls, Seaweed Octopus balls, and Cheese Octopus balls."

Lelouch held up two fingers.

The man looked at him confused. "So you want two servings!" His eyes lit up in glee.

Lelouch shook his head.

He held up his finger.

The man frowned in disappointment. So you want one serving of regular Octopus balls.

Lelouch grasped his hair and wanted to scream! He shook his head and pointed to to the seaweed and then picked up a tray.

He pointed at the tray and then at the seaweed.

The man's eye lit up in understanding. "Ohhhh. You only want a tray full of seaweed. Um, I'm sorry, we don't do that here."

Lelouch gave up and walked away to buy himself an ice cream from the vending machine, at least there would be no need for words.

* * *

He definitely had to find C.C. She was the key to everything. For the moment, he would try to keep everything as close to the original timeline as possible. As much as Lelouch wanted to plot his nefarious schemes, Milly was proving to be quite a distraction. She would always tease him and bait him by brushing up against him in the hallway, or stroking him under the table. Needless to say, his teenage hormones made him sport a huge erection each time and Milly was more than glad to help put it back down.

With much reluctance, he decided to sit back and see how things unfolded. His primary goal was to find out more information about the past, and to discover a more efficient method of communicating. Right now he was in the middle of researching the popular drug "Refrain". Back before he executed "Zero Reqiuem", He was working on a cure for the drug. Up until that point, he was able to get rid of the addictive and harmful components of the drug.

He was one step closer to making a breakthrough in his research.

He was aiming to isolate a singular effect of refrain, the ability to go back to the past. It doesn't have to be the happiest memory either, it could be any meaningful memory the brain has decided to retain. Lelouch picked up the vial of light amber liquid.

It was time to put the compound to test. He wasn't worried that anyone would find him. He had used the existing space under the School's Infrastructure to set up his secret base. It was the exact place where the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service set up their base. From there, he could monitor all aspects of the school.

The needle was sterilized and loaded with the Neo-Refrain, It was time to see if it worked. He injected the drug into his body and relaxed himself, letting the drug take control.

His eyes lost focus as memories of the past engulfed him.

* * *

_Lelouch was warm. He was snuggling under the covers with his mother after a bad dream. A sudden draft of wind left young Lelouch shivering. The windows were suppose to be closed so why would... a unfamiliar metallic scent permeated the air. He blinked his blurry eyes, trying to see the cause._

_And what he saw was burned into his mind forever. The windows were open, gently swaying the curtains which allowed the Moonlight to enter. It illuminated a horrifying scene. _

_Glassy amethyst eyes stared back into his own. His mother's neck was torn open and the blood already seeping onto the bed and above her was the perpetrator. It was a child, one he did not recognize. The only thing that mattered was the bloody dagger that the boy gripped._

_Lelouch screamed a howl of grief, anger, and madness as he lunged at the boy. "I'LL KIILLL YOUUU!"_

_The boy's eyes met his and flashed red with the sigil similar to that of a bird. The next thing he knew, there was a burning pain in his throat and he could not speak. The boy was also gone._

_The guards broke into the room and through the confusion he sucumbed to the pain and shock._

* * *

_They were kneeling before their father, the 98th Emperor of Britannia._

_"I have no use for broken tools. A prince that cannot speak. A princess that does naught but cry. You two are to go to Japan to further your studies. There you might do some good as political hostages."_

_Charles Zi Britannia was cold hearted and merciless. Young Lelouch clenched his fist in anger. His father did nothing to search for the assassin. Even though he wrote out a full description of the occurrence and child, It was covered up, the official version was that several terrorist infiltrated the Aries Villa and assassinated Lady Marianne in the middle of the night. The young prince was not the intended victim but was also injured in the attack, leaving him mute._

_Lelouch glared at all the nobles who looked down upon them with hidden smiles. Behind their mast of elegance and nobility, they were scum, human disease which needed to be wiped out from this world._

_And he would be the one to do it one day._

_Holding himself with dignity and righteous anger, Lelouch escorted his crying sister out. It was time to leave this hell hole._

* * *

_The building was moldy and run down. The cracks that ran across the walls questioned the stability of the said structure, their new home. Nunnally tugged on his sleeve, "Um..Brother, it looks kind of...dangerous to live here." Nunnally spoke in a meek voice. He couldn't blame her for being perturbed by the level of grime the place had accumulated. She had only experienced her life as a princess with maids and servants. Now they were going to live in a dirty shack._

_A young yet defiant voice cried out. "You Brittanian scum, even this unused storage house is too good for you."_

_Brown tussled hair fell over angry chocolate brown eyes. The boy was dressed in a white tunic of sort with wide sweeping pants._

_That annoying voice. Kururugi Suzaku._

_They had been enemies ever since their first meeting._

_Suzaku taunted him for being mute before picking on Nunnally. In response, He punched the rude Japanese brat hard in the face. Suzaku was stunned but quickly retaliated by sending him to the floor by sweeping his foot out from below. It turned out to be quite the brawl until someone named Todoh separated them._

_Suzaku jumped in front of Lelouch. "Come on, let's fight. Todoh-sensei isn't here to save you this time._

_Lelouch cracked his knuckle and approached Suzaku._

_If he wanted to fight, he was going to get one._

* * *

_Todoh was impressed by the young Britannian prince. The only other time he was impressed was when he discovered the potential Suzaku had. When he was originally asked to train the Prime Minister's son, he resigned himself to the thought that Suzaku would be nothing more than a spoiled kid._

_But Suzaku far exceeded his expectations. He was strong, remarkably so for a kid his age. Fast reflexes. A flexible body. He took to martial arts like a fish to water. He was one in a million, a natural born prodigy._

_Who knew he would encounter another genius child. Lelouch was also strong. He had the fastest reflexes Todoh ever encountered. It was true that people can be trained to react faster but Lelouch was born with this talent. His body structure was set that the muscles can move and contract for ideal speed._

_He had stumbled upon Lelouch duking it out with Suzaku and he was winning._

_Suzaku was trying use the new moves he learnt to beat the black haired prince but Lelouch dodged all his attempts and rained fast but strong blows toward the other boy. Finally Suzaku dropped his guard and let Lelouch give him a full punch in the face. Grabbing his arm, Suzaku twisted it and put the prince into a textbook perfect shoulder lock._

_Todoh spoke up. "That's enough Suzaku, I taught you jujitsu for self-defense, not as a weapon."_

_Suzaku released the hold and bowed in the direction of his sensei. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."_

_Todoh turned to Lelouch who was dusting the dirt off his clothes. _

_"I see the burning determination in your eyes. You seek strength, power, vengeance. Such hatred should not exist in a child. That ugly emotion will twist and warp you very being. It will dominate your mind as you grow up."_

_Todoh pulled out a wooden sword and stabbed it into the soft loam of the forest._

_"I can give you the strength you seek, the power to protect those you care about. If you desire such power, pick up the sword and I'll be your sensei."_

_Lelouch reached out like a hungry man starving for food but what he sought was power._

_

* * *

_

His fingers snatched at empty air. Where was the sword?

Blinking his eyes, he realized his hand was too big for that of a ten year old child. He sat up with a start. He was back in the present. Only seven minutes had passed by since his trip down the memory lane.

Time passes by differently when in a dream world. Interesting.

It was refreshing to actually experience a life that was his, yet no his own.

No wonder people were so addicted to the drug refrain. It brought the user back to a time when they were at their happiest moments. It actually felt like the memories were reality.

Next time he should increase the dosage he mused. It would be interesting to find out more about his past.

* * *

A/N: AND THIS CHAPTER IS OUT!

WHO LIKES THE TRIP DOWN THE MEMORY LANE?

Should I add a few more chapters of this?

Also, Lelouch will discover a **horrible secret** in his memories, one that will shatter his world all over again.

What will it be?

Give me some ideas as to what horrible event had occurred in this world.

Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6 : Childhood Trauma

**Chapter 6: Childhood Trauma**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, Been working on My OP Story, The Lotter Lottery Fruit and rewriting TSOD.**

_**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!**_

**Back to the story!**

* * *

_Little Known Fact: _

_Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovering the nation's large deposit of sakuradite.  
_

**

* * *

**Suzaku's finger twitched as he resisted the urge to unlatch the clasp to his dagger and gut his Commanding Officer Hara Kiri Style. Rotund belly, nasal voice, and not a lick of intelligence.

Brittanian Scum.

Of course, this holds true only for a certain percentage of the people. Like the Emperor says, "Men are not Born Equal." He agreed whole heartedly although he detested the man. People are born into the world with differing status, wealth, genetics. Take himself for example.

His father was Genbu Kururugi, the last Prime Minister of Japan. He was born into this world with status, his genetics ensured that he inherited the blood of the Samurai. He was a prodigy, an one in a million talent. He grit his teeth in frustration. He was meant to stand above other and to lead the mass so what was he doing here?

After Japan was invaded by Brittania and turned into Area Eleven, his status had been stripped away from him.

Now he had to work his way back into power. If he could get to the rank of Knight of Rounds, he can ask for an Area to be under his influence and watch. This way, he can regain his country back.

But for the moment he had to bid his time and wait. He did not yet have enough power.

While most of the Brittanian's are scum, there are a limited few who excel and stand above the rest. It's those who he would have to watch out for.

He needed power and he would even sell his soul to the devil if it meant that he could change the world.

Haunted brown eyes looked into the sunny skies of Japan as he mused.

_"Nunnally... Lelouch... Are you living well?"_

_

* * *

_

"Hentai Onii-san!" Nunnally declared as she pointed a finger at Lelouch. Lelouch quirked an eyebrow in response to the accusation. Being talked down by your little sister who is half a head shorter than you wasn't really all that intimidating. Nunnally's cheeks were flushed, "I saw Milly leaving your room last night!"

Lelouch groaned a little. Milly had a game going on where she would try to sneak into his room and slip into bed with him without him waking up. Unfortunately for her, he caught her pretty much every time. And every time he wanted her to leave, she 'persuaded' him to let her stay longer. At least she could have had the decency to not get caught leaving!

Nunnally narrowed her amethyst eyes at him. "You're not going to forget about me are you?" He patted her playfully on the head. It was a mild case of a brother complex, nothing serious. It was fine to indulge her once in a while.

She broke out into a smile, "Ok! Tonight then! It's been a while since we had sibling night!" She patted her skirt down and grabbed her school pack, they were already running late for class.

In class, Lelouch's thoughts wandered all over the place. Nunnally had started acting odd this past weak. Sometimes he would catch her peering over her shoulder nervously and she wouldn't go anywhere without him. As a result, he had to accompany to all her classes as well as her clubs. She was a member of both the archery team and the art club. Lelouch picked up using the bow pretty quickly and more often than not, he was used a the subject for the art club's sketches.

After school ended, Nunnally went shopping for groceries. Her idea of Sibling Night included a lavish feast or something akin to that... There was enough food to feed a small platoon of soldiers for a week!

The candle light did add a nice touch to it though.

After flashing her a grateful smile, Lelouch retired to his bedroom to digest.

There was a knock on his door, Lelouch knocked on the wall twice, signalling for her to come in. It was Nunnally but what shocked him was her attire. Being the lazy one, Nunnally was always the one to wake him up. So this was the first time he had ever seen her in her nightwear. Her pink nightgown was lacy, frilly, and semi-transparent! It was short, revealing long slender limbs and exposing creamy flesh.

And she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

WTF WAS GOING ON?

He was about to avert his eyes when he noticed her distressed state. Her body was trembling, eyes teary. She looked so fragile standing there, her form a lit with the moon's glow. "Brother... I'm scared."She was hugging her pillow for comfort, and her eyes darted to the dark corners of the room as to reassure herself that they were alone. Something was wrong.

She tiptoed slowly across the room before making a full sprint and dove on him with a flying hug. She buried her head into his chest and shuddered. "It's that time again Onii-san. I can't forget. Everytime I close my eyes, H-h-he appears." He smoothed her hair and kneaded her back comfortingly. He rocked her back and forth slightly in his arms while his mind raced.

Who was this 'He' that she was talking about? Why would she be so scared?

Nunnally's eyes were wide and she mumbling to herself. "I'm a good girl right brother? I didn't do anything bad right? Why would he do that to me?" Lelouch felt his heart tear in half as he watched his younger sister revert to a child like mentality. He recognized it as signs of trauma. Something had happened to her in the past around this time of the year and she was remembering it.

Nunnally looked into his eyes, her lighter amethyst irises dilated. "Lelouch, can you hold me? It's okay right? I'm not dirty right?" Her voice wavered, asking him for confirmation. He hugged her furiously, pressing his body's to her. Nunnally's arm came up to encircle him and she muzzled his neck. The tension was slowly leaving her body, the warmth and sincerity warming her soul to the core. "I don't need anyone. Even if the world burns, the only one I need is you Lelouch. I'm so glad you're here."

She leaned back to look at him and then she kissed him.

It was slow and hesitant and in Lelouch's shocked state, his body went on auto pilot. His tongue darted out and pressed against her lips, slowly teasing it. Nunnally took this as an invitation and similarly grew more confident. By the time Lelouch got back to his senses, they were already locking lips passionately in a French kiss.

Nunnally was on top of him, her body pinning his down as she ran her hands through his silky lustrous black hair. There was no heated passion behind her kiss, no lust, only pure unadulterated love. Lelouch did not know how to react. Something like this was bordering incest and way pass skinship but there was no revulsion. He could feel how damaged Nunnally had been and this was a form of healing for her.

They parted for air, gasping. There was a heavy flush across her face, her body slightly aroused. She could feel her hard nipples brushing against her nightgown, pressing into his hard chest. She leaned forward to claim his lips again, seeking his warmth and comfort. Lelouch felt her tantalizingly brush across his lips, It was not a request.

Nunnally sought reassurance and he was not about to let her hurt anymore by turning her down. He kneaded the base of her neck with one hand, the other threading through her straw blond hair. She moaned slightly and kissed deeper if that was even possible. Her hands had not been idle, wandering along his torso. She brushed across his chest and his washboard abs, leaving a pleasant warm tingle where her hands lingered.

She took his hand and brushed it across her body, letting out a slight shudder when it swept over her pert nipple. Lelouch went dry in the mouth, it was the first time for him to acutely realize exactly how much different this Nunnally was. He could feel the curves of her breast, her slender legs entwined with his. His hand wandered, pulling her deeper into him by the small of her back. He left trails of tingling electricity as he traced her spine and slowly moving down to her back side. When he neared her womanhood, that was when he drew back.

He had a taste of the forbidden fruit and as tempting as it was, he was not going to take a bite.

Nunnally panted, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. Her voice was breathy, a somewhat erotic undertone lining her words as she spoke. "O-onii-san. Can you p-please... U-umm, touch me down there too?" His hands trembled as he agreed to her request, he tentatively probed the entrance, feeling a slight slickness. He heard Nunnally's breath hitch in her throat as he finally made contact with her womanhood. Running his middle finger experimentally up and down the slit, he spread the outer lips and slowly inserted a finger.

Nunnally's finger dug into his back painfully and he could see her eyes widening in fear again. She trembled like a leaf, body shaking. Her pussy clenched against his fingers tightly before relaxing and then tensing again. Her body couldn't decide whether to reject the invading appendage or accept it. She kissed in reassuringly and gave him a determined look. He nodded and continued his exploration. Slowly he inserted his middle finger until it was fully inserted into her opening.

His blood ran cold. There was no Hymen.

Lelouch wasn't stupid, he already had a faint idea of what was going on and what happened but there was a part of him that refused to believe it unless there was solid proof. Now he could not deny it. There was a good chance that Nunnally, his dear little sister, was raped.

His mind was racing through the possibilities. Who could it have been? he couldn't recall the past life in this world without the drug!

Nunnally put a hand on his shoulder. "A-are you okay Onii-san?" Her voice was unsure and for a good reason. His face was a mask of pure fury, teeth bared. There was an unquenchable fire burning within his eyes and guts, waiting to spill free. His face soften and he gave her a slight smile before he renewed his assault on her. His fingers slid in and out slowly, testing for her reaction. She gasped and moaned, the walls of her vagina clenching against his finger. She shuddered and archer her back a little when his finger found her sweet spot.

He increased the speed, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, adding a second finger into the mix. Nunnally grabbed his shoulders and writhed beneath him as his ministrations brought waves of pleasure coursing through her. She finally reached the climax and orgasmed, her back arching into the air as her body went taut, toes gripping the sheet. She cried out in pleasure and rode out the orgasm, mewling slightly as he withdrew his fingers. He hugged her closely to him and enjoyed each others embrace, slowly drifting off to blissful sleep.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes snapped open suddenly at the crack of dawn. Nunnally was draped over him, a peaceful smile on her lips. He stroked her hair and her lovely face and lamented.

Who defiled her so? What happened?

**Why wasn't he there to protect her?**

He slipped out of her embrace and tucked her in. Dressing brusquely, he left her on his bed. The halls of the school were silent as he walked through them. He was numb on the inside, his feet dragging as an unknown emotion pulled at his heart. Guilt, sadness, rage, pity, helplessness, and love. Can one word describe all those emotions that he is feeling at the moment?

Can any words describe the love he had for his sister?

Absently he inputted the passcode to access his secret base. Striding over to his lab, he eyes the pure white transparent liquid was contained. It was the final untested prototype of Refrain. It was untested and by applying the wrong amount of dosage, there was a chance that the taker can never wake from their memories.

The final elixir of truth, Ambrosia.

He had to find out what happened, he needed to relive his entire past.

He downed the entire beaker full of Ambrosia.

There was a chance he might never wake up but.

No regrets.

* * *

A/N: This is rather a surprising update isn't it? I'm prepared for **mass flaming** and comments.

_"OMG INCEST" _

_"SO HOT MORE!"_

_"EWW WTF LULUxNUNNALLY?"_

_"MOAR PL0X"_

So who do you think was the one who raped Nunnally?

It's sad but there must be a balance in everything.

So give me your thoughts on this. Is it right or wrong? Incest taboo or not? Royalty did practice intermarriage after all. So do you think their relationship should progress further?

**Btw, please do not fap to this -_-'''**

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7: Life in a Moment

Code Geass: Power of the Emperors

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been working on a Merlin Fanfic and recently have the time for free writing. Please Read the A/N on the bottom. This story is not abandoned!**

**I hope this chapter is up to the usual standard and everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Little Known Fact:

**1820s a.t.b. / 1760s - 70s A.D.**

_The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence._

_Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence._

* * *

Chapter 7: Life in a Moment

Lelouch did not know what to expect when he had ingested the entire vial of the experimental refrain. It traveled down his gullet into his stomach, working it's way through the linings of the small intestine directly into his bloodstream. It took less than a second for the potent drug to reach his brain, hijacking his neurotransmitters as it was designed to do. He stumbled a bit, lightheaded by the sudden change in oxygen level. It took a minute or two before it hit his system fully but not before he lost control of his limbs and fell to the floor in an undignified sprawl.

Overdosing had been his current body's first death, now he was dying again from a second overdose but of a different drug. Guess fate had his method of death set in this world.

With that much refrain in his blood, nothing short of a three year coma would have resulted from the re-experience of memories from birth to the present moment. However, the memories were too far out of his reach to re-live. Select memories from the recent years played in his mind, his brain frozen as his body re-lived every memory backwards.

It was disconcerting to see things unravel and negate itself, he experienced his first time with Milly backwards. He saw himself fighting with a gang, exchanging heated punches, and encountering the gang in the ghetto. What Lelouch experienced was beyond normal comprehension. In his mind, time had no meaning, no understanding, no flow that could be understood. Memories and emotions were being processed the wrong way, reversed, to feel something before having it disappear in a empty void. The experience was enough to turn Lelouch into a drooling vegetable.

Outside of Lelouch's mind, his body was splayed out on the floor, drool leaking from his slack jaw as his vacant eyes stared endlessly at nothing.

Even then, the light in his eyes dimmed and his muscles grew slack. Slowly but surely the light left his eyes, his pupils non-responsive to the world.

Lelouch Vi Britannia had justdied for the second time in this lifetime, well third if you counted the Zero Requiem from the Alternate World.

* * *

The disconcerting insanity inside his head had stopped. Lelouch opened his eyes to find himself in a place he never thought he would find himself ever again.

The World of C.

It was different than when he remembered it, the last time he stood here was when he died. Fear gripped his heart as he looked around. Was he dead again?

"You... What are you doing here?"

It was a cool and almost emotionless voice, a voice that he had been longing to hear for weeks now.

He turned around and saw her. His witch, his contractor, the one who gave him his Geass and fulfilled his desire for power.

"Caciera" he uttered softly, his voice unaffected by his physical disability. The green hair witch stiffened at the sound of her true name, one which she had kept in her heart for all of eternity. Yet somehow, this dark haired youth, his eyes showing a fully evolved Geass, knew her name and uttered it with such emotions that she could feel them.

Her eyes hardened, cool and analytic, and she asked him again blandly. "Who are you?"

Lelouch felt himself twitching from refraining his laughter, only offering her a wry smile. "You are a Witch and I am your Warlock. Your wish, I'm here to grant it."

C.C hid her shock at the sudden revelation of her deepest witch. The use of language and familiarity with her, this playful banter seems to be ... something that had already occurred.

"So you know my true name and my true desire." She stated slyly, circling around him, slowly closing the distance as one would stalk a prey. "But I know little of you. You hold a striking resemblance to the son of one of my associates but not the same."

Lelouch chuckled, as usual, C.C was accurate in her deductions. He grinned at her, his charming smile in place as he swept his arms out dramatically.

"Perhaps this would help." He offered as he turned to the Sword of Akasha.

His geass flared brightly as the mystical background shattered, revealing the core of the world. The multitudes of mask and faces on the gears that kept the time of the world moving forward. "Oh Gods, Hear me out, I cast a wish to continue the time of the world. A world where humans have the ability to choose and live. I wish for a future that mankind can grasp and live."

C.C shuddered at the force of his words, the overbearing command in his voice, it was regal and majestic and evermore compelling.

"Impossible, the gods can't be controlled."

Lelouch smirked in a defiant manner. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, keep the progression of time flowing forward forever!"

There was an eerie glow from the endless infinite masks and a giant Geass symbol on the distant planet as the Geass of Absolute Obedience relayed the order, the thought elevator fading into non-existence as the weapon to destroy the Gods defied the command. C.C watch in amazement as Charles and Marianne's life work came crashing down at the hands of their son, Lelouch. It was over before it began.

Lelouch approached her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. His words tickled in her ear as he whispered, "I am the man of miracles. I destroy worlds to create worlds. This isn't the first time I stopped the destruction of the Gods, the forceful world of memories that my parents wanted to force on the world."

C.C turned in his embrace, her face scant inches from his violet eyes. She searched those beautiful orbs for any sign of treachery or deceit and found none. "I don't understand and I don't think I ever will but you are the one who will take away my immortality."

Lelouch chuckled, "Yes. I owe you too much for the Geass. Your wish for an end to this suffering, your curse, I will bear it all."

C.C smiled sadly, "It's no good Lelouch. You were too late."

Confusion set in. Too late for what?

She stepped back at him and gestured at his throat, her eyes glistening with tears. "Your code has awoken. It was dormant, waiting your your final Geass activation and now nothing is holding it back."

Lelouch clutched his throat, where the scar had been carved into his neck in a crude geass symbol. He could feel the scar mending, becoming a cleaner Geass symbol. "No, this can't be!" he snarled. The Geass blinked in his eyes, flickering as the power was being over written by his code. It was a futile attempt, every cell and genetic strand of his information was being overwritten to overcome the test of time and morality.

He looked at C.C, "It wasn't suppose to be this way!"

C.C smiled sadly, "I'm still in the capsule at Clovis' laboratory. Your code is something passed to you in your previous life. It seems like my wish cannot be granted after all." She turned on her heels and walked towards the exit, her white prison garb streaming behind her.

"Caciera, I will find you! I will show you that life is still worth living. I will find you." he vowed.

It was a bold promise but one he intended to keep.

C.C smiled and retreated back into her mind, sedated in the capsule. "I will wait for you my Warlock..." With those parting words, Lelouch was left there, wondering where everything went wrong. The World of C grew dim as if his vision was failing.

Outside in the real world, the code did what it's work in turning Lelouch into an immortal being. The brain damage that left Lelouch a drooling mess was slowly healing, old and damaged cells by the drug were replaced by the fresh new cells with perfect memory recall.

Lelouch jerked up with a gasp, swearing at the sudden awakening to the real world.

"Bloody hell, what a dre-" His eyes bulged as the stark realization that he could speak. His hands traced his throat, finding smooth unblemished skin. It was an impossibility but immortality was impossible as well. Lelouch kept his rattled nerves under control as he pulled out his cellphone camera and took a picture of the upper portion of his body.

"Oh fuck me sideways." He swore. There was a familiar mark on his throat, one he saw countless times on C.C's forehead.

It was the mark of immortality.

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP! I BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING HUH!**

**Immortality.**

**This is where the story truly starts!**

**The power of an Emperor is to grant power and regulate his kingdom by assigning certain titles and rights. **

**Now that Lelouch has his own code, he can give people abilities, similar to what an Emperor does when he grants people nobility and territory!**

**Guess who is going to be getting new abilites huh?**

**Also now he's not mute anymore!**

**Yay!**

**Review, comments, flames, and workshipping are all welcomed.**

**XD**

**Sorry for the short chapter update, it was an idea I had to get out of my head. The next chapter will be longer, I swear.**


	8. Chapter 8: The World as We Know It

Code Geass: Power of the Emperors

A/N:Thank you for the overwhelming response. There were quite a few ideas thrown around about share immortality. Two codes in one bearer and different people who might get geass powers.

I have taken it all into consideration and I'm working on it, for now this will be a LelouchxNunnally development chapter.

* * *

Little Known Fact:

Charles had children and consorts before he became emperor and married Marianne.

1984 a.t.b. / 1929 A.D.

_-1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is born._

1986 a.t.b. / 1931 A.D.

_-1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia is born._

1990 a.t.b. / 1935 A.D.

-_2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is born._

1991 a.t.b. / 1936 A.D.

_-2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is born._

1992 a.t.b. / 1937 A.D.

_i3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is born._

1998 a.t.b. / 1943 A.D.

_-The 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries Marianne vi Britannia. With V.V. they plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods._

1999 a.t.b. / 1944 A.D.

_-11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born._

2000 a.t.b. / 1945 A.D.

_-3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born._

_-Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and future Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero, and second Zero, is born._

2003 a.t.b. / 1948 A.D.

_-11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born_

* * *

Chapter 8: The World as We Know It

The gift of speech was something Lelouch took for granted in his past life. In this new life, he had came to appreciate the ability to express one's thoughts and feelings. His charismatic voice and words were his weapons during the time when he was Zero.

His ability to persuade was one of the best weapon in his arsenal besides his strategic brilliance. In fact, he actually once managed to convince a rather attractive young lady into letting him borrow her skirt under the pretense that it was for a dire emergency. To this day, Lelouch still could not understand how he pulled it off but he was devastated when he awakened in this world to find out his voice had been silenced.

Now that his ability to speak was back, it was time to clear up some misunderstanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lelouch smirked wickedly when he spotted his target. His target was unaware, lifeless and disheartened by the lack of business. The Takoyaki vendor jumped up when he saw a student standing in front of him. It was the student from last time, the mute one.

He forced on a strained smile, letting false cheer enter his voice as he recommended the standard takoyaki. The student was tall and had a fairly solid build to his frame. The vendor sweated nervously, hoping the student wasn't here to start trouble. Several Britannian punks had been coming around and bothering him, scaring off his regular customers. It was really hurting his already meager business. It was hard enough having to swallow his pride and become a honorary Britannian just so he could work in the settlement but having your business fail with a family depending on you was not an option.

The dark hair teen grinned and spoke in flawless Japanese, leaving the vendor gaping.

_"I would like to order two trays of Takoyaki, one brushed with mayo, takoyaki sauce, and laver. The other with katsuobushi please. I will take it to go."_

Lelouch couldn't help but smile at the dazed reaction the vendor exhibited. He had missed shocking and awing people with his voice, his talents. His voice had a deeper tinge to it but still similar nonetheless.

The vendor handed two cartons of takoyaki to the student. "Thank you for the business please come again."

Lelouch took it gratefully. "Your takoyaki is the best in the settlement, I will definitely let people know about this place."

The man's eyes widened and he gave Lelouch a grateful bow.

Lelouch started his trek home, wondering how he was going to approach Nunnally and let her know about his miraculous recovery. Hopefully, she would be placated by her favorite snack and not ask too many questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time Lelouch arrived home at the Ashford Academy Clubhouse, it was already twilight. He had tried to think of every conceivable way to explain to Nunnally how it was possible he got his voice back but came up with squat. There was one fundamental problem in explaining the situation to Nunnally.

He was unable to bring himself to lie to her.

It was the one thing he could not bring himself to do. Once was enough in his past life, taking on the hatred of the world to ensure peace. In this life, Nunnally had to know. The truth is painful, no matter how gently it is delivered. He is so afraid of those pale amethyst eyes, his sister's innocent face looking at him with such hatred and betrayal.

He had to tell her the truth about her true brother's death.

Lelouch slumped against the wall, letting out a crazed laugh. This body of his was borrowed, something to tie his soul to this world. How can he tell Nunnally that her real brother is dead, overdosing on drugs mixed with a bad reaction to alcohol?

How can he tell her that he was from another world, one where she was crippled and he was assassinated before her very eyes? It was an impossible task, he rather conquer the world again than to subject his sister to such pain but the longer he builds up his house of lies, the harder it comes crashing down.

But Nunnally had to know.

* * *

"Lelouch?"

Nunnally found her brother sitting in the darkness of his room, his head between his knees, hair grasping his long raven locks in a tight grip. He was slumped against the wall, his shoulders sagging from trying to bear the weight of the world. He lifted his eyes up, rimmed red from... crying?

She immediately embraced him, smoothing out his hair, comforting him. Rarely have she seen him so vulnerable and open, generally Lelouch liked to keep himself emotionally guarded. His eyes pierced into hers, silently pleading for forgiveness but what was there to forgive? Then the unimaginable happened. He spoke.

"Nunnally."

He said her name with such tenderness and remorse. It was a voice she had never thought she would hear again in her lifetime. An inexplicable emotion burst forth from her chest and she hugged him, his head cradled to her heart as she threw both arms around his head.

"Is this a dream? Please let this be true, a miracle, keep talking to me Lelouch. How is this possible?" Nunnally had a thousand questions racing through her head, her mouth automatically following suit, trying to keep up with her sporadic thoughts.

Lelouch pulled away from her desperate embrace and held her at arms distance, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "We need to talk."

Nunnally couldn't understand why her brother would be uttering such words. Didn't he know how long she had been hoping, wishing, praying for a miracle to happen to bring back his voice? The doctors had said that the damage was permanent but obviously they were wrong. Now Lelouch could speak, the second words he uttered to her was 'We need to talk'?

Those words were ominous.

Lelouch continued, his rich baritone voice cracking and trembling as he did his best to speak clearly. "Nunnally. I am not Lelouch."

Cold fire grew in her stomach at the words, she laughed pushing her brother with feigned playfulness. "Jeez onii-chan, why are you trying to play these tricks on me. And here I thought the first thing you would say would be more important."

There was no warmth in Lelouch's eyes, they were dead and emotionless. Hesitation and fear tingled through her senses. She looked at him imploringly. "You're Lelouch, how can you say you're not?"

He looked down at her with half lidded eyes, a defeated smile on his face. "I'm not your Lelouch. Your Lelouch died two weeks ago from overdosing on Heroin and alcohol. He had a bad reaction and his heart stopped." He said all of this with the emotional depth of a calculator, listless in it's delivery.

Pale fingers trembled and Nunnally bit her lower lip to stop the trembling. "I-impossible. You are right here, in front of me. Look I'm holding you in my hands." She held his cheeks on both sides of his face, her fingers tracing over the familiar features, forcing him to look deep into her eyes. It was the same face she loved, the features she memorized, the same nose, the same lips, the same hair, and yet...

The eyes were different. Her brother had the most beautiful eyes, they were guarded to everyone else besides her. When he looked her in the eye, he could convey every emotion and thought to her. This Lelouch, the eyes were different, they were reserved, and ...ashamed? The person looking back at her wasn't her brother.

She sprang back, horrified. Rage and concern warred within her. "Who are you? What did you do to my brother! Get out of his body, NOW!" she screamed, half in panic and half in rage.

The person in her brother's body chuckled. "I can't. Your brother is dead and passed on. I am Lelouch, a different Lelouch but I love you just as much as he did. No. I love you even more. I would never be so irresponsible and kill myself by overdosing on drugs, leaving you all alone."

Nunnally couldn't understand, someone else was using her brother's beloved body, using it to make that same smile, using it to trick her. She even sought comfort in his arms once!

Lelouch approached her slowly, making no sudden movements as she inched back and pressed herself to the wall. "In my world, I was never hurt in the terrorist attack that killed mother." He breathed out softly, trying to explain the story so she could understand.

"You were the witness, the cover up to the real truth behind our mother's death. Your legs were damaged, over 32 pieces of bullets and shrapnel were removed from your legs, taking with it your ability to walk. The traumatic incident closed your eyes to the world, you refused to see and your sight was taken away."

Nunnally flinched at the thought, unable to walk and see? Her mind wandered, thinking how overprotective Lelouch would have been in that situation. She hardened her heart tho that thought, it was a hypothetical situation.

Lelouch continued his story, his palms open in the universal sign for non-aggression. "I foolishly confronted the emperor about the assassination. A young prince without the protection of his mother and without any sort of authority. I was banished along with you to Japan as political hostages to the Kuuruugi family. The details are different but similar enough."

Nunnally swallowed the lump forming in her throat. It seemed so implausible yet, she couldn't feel any lies in the emotions he was displaying when narrating his story.

"You wished for a gentler world, one where people would be at peace with one another, no more war." Lelouch looked at her lovingly. "You were always thinking about others rather than yourself. And I was doing my best to care for you. Britannia believes in the strong and no place for the weak. For my sister who is blind and crippled, where does that leave her?" Lelocuh asked bitterly, his eyes looking but not seeing.

Nunnally felt pangs of pain and jealousy when Lelouch referred to his Nunnally, not her. It didn't help that his rich and compelling voice sent shivers running along her arms.

"So I hated Britannia and it's ideology, everything it stood for. With a power granted to me, my Geass, I started my plan to take down Britannia and create a world of peace."

"Did you do it?" Nunnally seemed doubtful of such a story.

He gave her an amused look. "Of course I did but I made mistakes along the way, so many friends, family, people I cared about died in the process. I died at the end too but I was given a second chance because of the geass. I can't explain too much about it now but my soul was sent to this alternate dimension as a second chance, your brother had already passed when I entered this body."

Nunnally flinched, having been reminded that this Lelouch wearing her brother's body was a fake. She did feel a touch of sadness for him, for a moment, his voice was filled with such self-hatred and regret.

His smiled disappeared, "I know this is hard for you to accept but this is the absolute truth, I love you with all my life and I will never leave you. This I swear, my life is yours to do as you see fit." He opened his arms and closed his eyes as if waiting for her to cast a judgement.

Nunnally couldn't think, her brother was dead.

Dead to her.

Gone.

The only thing left to remind her of his passing was his body, this... creature that claimed to be her brother.

Second Life, mystical powers, it was all lies. Something had taken over her brother's body and she was going to stop it. If her brother was gone, then it was time for his body to pass on with him.

There was a click, the sound of the safety being drawn. He opened his eyes, staring at Nunnally who pulled out a hand pistol with a silencer. It was strapped beneath her skirt, easily accessible at anytime. Lelouch was glad that Nunnally was taken her safety seriously but she interpreted his smile as smugness.

Her eyes were hardened with resolve.

"You're not my brother." She spat out, the words tearing into his heart followed by a gunshot.

The shock hit his body and the blood gushed from his chest at a ferocious rate. He coughed out blood, laughing. He was dying again, his vision fading. He saw Nunnally, hands shaking and tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry. I won't leave you, ever." he wheezed out. Then darkness encompassed him.

It was time to test his immortality.

* * *

A/N: Shit gets real!

This is another short chapter but we have Nunnally clued in on the truth. This is a moment of bonding where Nunnally will decide either to embrace this new Lelouch or not.

More development will take place when Lelouch meets Suzaku, Kallen, and C.C

In terms of Abilities, I'm not sure what Geass I can grant Nunnally.

The Geass is suppose to be a reflection of the person's innermost desire.

A geass to make people kind?

hmm :D

Review, flame, comment, discuss.

Also check out my new Merlin Fic! If you haven't watched the TV series, you can google watchseries Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9:Preparations for the Quest

Code Geass: The Power of Emperors

**A/N: I'm very impressed by the amount of reviews and the number of people who have my story on Favorite/Alert. I've been hammering out the details on what can I have done differently in this alternate world.**

* * *

_Little Known Fact:_

_Bismark Waldstein was previously the Knight of Five before he was awarded the rank of Knight of One._

* * *

Chapter 9: Preparations for the Quest

* * *

Death.

It is a natural aspect of life.

Animals, humans, plants, everything is born into this world with one promised outcome.

The promise of an end.

Lelouch had cheated death once already, sent to an alternate universe as a soul, bonding to a dying body. Now he is experiencing his death for a second time. No electrical impulses were running through his brain or body. His soul left it's mortal anchor and was now diving into a swirling kaleidoscope of colors.

It was recorded in many past religions that most souls didn't even reach the afterlife, The World of C in this case. Most souls simply were reincarnated, memories wiped clean and randomly assigned to a new rebirth. At the center of the vortex of light, he could see an circular passage, where the souls passed for the re-incarnation. Just as he was about to pass into the final gate, his code burned unpleasantly.

Then he woke up.

One moment, his mind was seeing colors and patterns like he was tripped up on psychedelic shrooms and the next moment, he was back in his body and he inhaled a deep gasp of air.

Nunnally was hunched over her brother's corpse, lamenting his death. It was only after he died when she realizes that she was truly alone in the world. She couldn't bear seeing his dull amethyst eyes and his pale languid skin. Her muffled sobs covered the sound of his heart jump-starting, the cardiac muscle repaired.

She clenched the pistol in her hand, wondering if she should end her own life and join her brother in the next world, when the body jerked beneath her. Lelouch sat up, eyes darting around, feeling for the fatal injury but finding none.

"How long was I out for?"

Nunnaly screamed and pointed the pistol at him. "Zombie!" She screeched as she clenched her eyes shut.

"No wait, I'm no-" Lelouch tried to reason but Nunnally pulled the trigger for a second time, ending his life again.

Lelouch was glum during the time he spent looking at the dazzling colors. It was a record, dying twice in the same night, killed by his dear sister. His vision snapped back into focus and he hastily shielded his head, not that it would help. "Don't shoot. I told you, my code revives me but that doesn't mean dying is fun!"

"I-it's impossible." Her lips were pursed into a tight line, her hands pale and slick with perspiration.

Lelouch sat up and grabbed a hold of his blood stained uniform. The blood had seeped into the coarse dark fabric and his white button underneath. No amount of washing could get it out so he ripped it open, the buttons popping off. Unblemished skin greets Nunnally's eyes, smooth and pulled taught over corded muscles. Lelouch groaned silently in his mind, he hope he wasn't turning narcissistic because even he couldn't help but admire all the effort that was put into building this body.

Without realizing it, Nunnally held her breath and reached out to touch Lelouch's chest, to confirm his vitality. Her fingers splayed over his warm chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart confirming his continued existence.

Lelouch closed his fingers around her delicate wrist, drawing her startled gaze. "I can show you my power, the geass." Before her lips could utter a question, the world around her disappeared. She felt her mind being thrown through vortex of streaming color.

She felt herself spin, appearing in many places at once, phasing in and out of a bright white light, naked as the day she was born. Lelouch's voice echoed in her head, a mystical tinge reverberating in her mind.

"I can give you the power of the Geass."

Suddenly, a multitude of images flash by as if viewing a video clip. She saw screaming spirits exploding and growing upon itself at an exponential rate, humanoid figures with defeated shoulders, walking forward in a dazed shuffle. She saw a group of kids in strange attire, each with a symbol on their forehead.

Nunnally had never seen anything so horrifying and vivid. Two planets were but miles from one another, a bright light emanating from the epicenter where impact would occur.

"If you accept this contract, your life will never be the same again. You will be given a power that will put you above others. Will you accept this Geass?"

Nunnally felt her lips twitch, her mind and body eager at the prospect of gaining power. Suddenly, the frenzied images slowed to crawl. She saw Lelouch, slender and aristocratic, intelligence and kindness emanating from his eyes. He looked different than her brother did, but the love he showed was the same. Another image filled her vision, Lelouch kneeling in front of a young girl in a wheel chair, his head resting on her lap as the girl threaded her hands through his hair.

It took a split second before she realized the girl was her. Her alternate self had her eyes closed, her ability to walk cruelly restricted. Lelouch wasn't lying when he said that his sister was all he cared for. Suddenly the pace of the images sped up. Horrifying images started appearing.

The first was a scene of her kind and beloved half-sister, Euphemia, laughing with a benevolent smile as she unleashed a barrage of bullets into a screaming and hapless crowd of Japanese civilians. Her eyes were marred by the effect of Geass, showing her lack of control.

The next image, Shirley from the Student Council, bleeding to death as she looked up to Lelouch with a loving gaze and a weak smile; Uttering a promise to love and to fall in love with him again no matter how many times she was reborn.

Nunnally almost wept at the beautiful yet horrifying scene, She could see Lelouch truly did love Shirley and Euphemia. Finally it stopped on a last scene and she gasped.

It was Lelouch, dressed in majestic white imperial regalia, slumped at the bottom of a podium. He had a gaping wound in his chest, his life dwindling by the minute. She could see herself screaming and sobbing as her brother sacrificed himself for the world, for peace. A wealth of emotion surged through her when her alternate self screamed, "Why Onii-san? I only wanted to live in happiness with you. How can I live without you?" The crowd was cheering at her brother's death and revulsion creep through her chest. She didn't want this ending; she didn't want her brother dead. While her mind and body craved power for revenge against their father, her heart couldn't bear the idea of committing herself to a world of lonliness.

"No! I reject your contract!" She proclaimed.

The images faded, her vision returning to normal as she took in Lelouch's stunned gaze. He obviously had not expected her to reject the Geass.

Before he could protest. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled his lips against her own. She gave into her passion, her love for Lelouch. She wasn't sure if it was merely sibling love or something more, but she wanted him to know that she did love him, even if he was not her true brother in a sense. He was of a different design, various experiences shaping and molding into a different person, yet his core value and beliefs were the same as her brother.

She broke the kiss, her lips bruised and flushed from the intimate contact. "I don't need the Geass. I don't need world peace, I just need you by my side, your love." Because as damaged as her brother had been, she had been equally as broken, picking up the shattered pieces of each other.

Lelouch held her in his arms, inhaling her sweet lilac scent.

He was sure of it now.

His sister is bipolar.

First she shoots him twice and then she declares her love for him.

Somehow looking after a blind and crippled Nunnally had been simpler.

* * *

Nunnally had accepted him back into her life with surprising acceptance. Mostly they spent a lot of time chatting about their life experience and talked about how their world was different.

"Well, Shirley is actually too intimidated to talk to you. I always had a feeling that she liked you but you had this tough guy front you put up. I think she also knew enough that something was going on between you and Milly but she didn't want to interfere."

Lelouch smiled at the mention of Shirley, "Yes. She had always been shy in that regards but she's strong in spirit."

His smile faded a bit as his remembered the depth of Shirley's love for him. It wasn't puppy love or a simple crush. She had truly loved him, before she knew of his identity as Zero and even after. She had loved him after finding out his identity as Zero, the man who played a hand in his father's death. Even after he made her forget every last memory of him, she fell in love with him again.

The third and last time was when his father's Geass re-wrote everyone's memory. She had still fallen in love with him. It truly made him wonder if they were drawn together by the red string of fate. Lelouch sipped his fruit shake, while he pondered all of this.

Kallen had yet to show up at school there were two more weeks until she attempted to liberate the "poison gas" from Clovis. This meant that he had two weeks to plan on how to free C.C and smuggled her from the Shinjuku Ghetto without being captured and used as a test subject himself.

The school bang rang, signalling the end of their free period, and Nunnally rushed to pack for her next class. When Lelouch showed no intention of getting up, she pulled on his hand to try and get him on his feet. It was quite an amusing sight, her hair frazzled and her face pouting when she failed to get him to move.

"Geez, Onii-san. We need to go to class. Don't tell me you're skipping again."

Lelouch finished off his fruit juice with relish, his body used to eating a healthy diet despite it's former occupants penchant for self-destruction with alcohol and drugs. He crushed the Jamba Juice cup into a ball and threw it into the trashcan across the room with perfect accuracy, courtesy of his new-found physical talent.

"I have something I need to do. Don't worry, I'm still on the path of intellectual pursuit."

Nunnally gave him a critical look, "You better be."

He chuckled at his sisters antic, she was just so cute sometimes. With Nunnally in class, he was free to expand in some of his more... aggressive research. Down at the hidden base underneath the school, he was trying to create a theoretical weapon from scratch.

A relatively human-size KMF suit.

In the current time period in which the latest Knightmare frame (Minus the Lancelot) is fifth generation at best, Lelouch's half ass knowledge of the 9th generation Knightmare frame boasted an inconceivable technological jump.

Now why did he say theoretical?

Because he really didn't have access to industrial grade equipment or military regulated weaponry. This meant he had to work with whatever a normal Britannian student could readily buy. With the internet, that was more than enough to put together a few pet projects.

The first item on his list was revamping his zero mask. He knew that he shouldn't interfere too much with the situation but there was a need to take C.C out of the equation. The Emperor was bound to discover the destruction of the Thought Elevator in the World of C. and would seek out C.C for answers. Clovis pet project wasn't exactly a well kept secret if Kallen and Ohgi could get information about it.

Long tampered fingers danced across the keyboard as he finalized the programming for the various programs to be installed into the Zero mask. Along with the original mechanical voice alteration and reflective glass, extensive upgrades were included. The most extreme update was the simulated factsphere capabilities for registering thermal levels along with real-time environmental reading. Hell, he even hacked into the various international databases so he could link it to a face recognition software.

The downside to the helmet was that the battery power was quite low but nothing too troubling since it wasn't intended for long-term usage. With all the programs installed, it was time to test it. Sliding the helmet over his head, the anti-theft programs activated.

Retina scans confirmed that the purple iris pattern fit his to an 99.6% accuracy before the next part took effect, a voice recognition security prompt.

The artificial intelligence program took over, selecting one of the various questions to test Lelouch's validity.

"Do you know why the snow is white?"

Lelouch responded without hesitation. "I do not know why the snow is white but I find it beautiful."

"Access granted, please state your activation code."

"Master Element Requiem Linear Intelligence Network activate!"

The helmet hummed to life as all the programs fully loaded. Lelouch smiled, at least one part of his plan was on schedule. The next challenge was to adapt the slash harken to be utilized by human capabilities. Not easily done if he wanted to boast concrete penetrating force while tweaking it so it could support the human without tearing the said arm from shoulder.

After fully testing all the capabilities, he pulled off the helmet and brushed away his sweaty bangs. He had forgotten to take one thing into consideration in the planning process.

Ventilation.

"Fuck my life. I need a haircut..." The long shaggy hair needed to be tamed, maybe a style change closer to his former image?

* * *

Stunned silence permeated the council room as they took in his new look. It certainly gave Lelouch a more sophisticated and aristocratic look with his new hairstyle, his hair settling into a finely combed but casual mess. Of course, Nunnally had a hand in his new style change but today held a deeper significance than just a hairstyle change.

Today they decided to announce the recovery of his voice. It hailed a hallmark moment in which he could finally speak his true voice. This meant he was one step closer to true freedom, the ability to do what he wanted, and say what he believed. One day, he'll be able to achieve that without fear or persecution or retaliation.

Nunnally lightly squeezed his fingers and tentatively lead him to the center of the room. "We have an announcement to make." She stated after all eyes were on them.

Shirley tilted her head to the side in confusion, "We?"

Lelouch cleared his throat nervously. Over the course of a year, he had given many speeches. It was one thing to charm over the uneducated masses with honeyed words but another to convince your close friends that a miracle had occured.

"I believe proper introductions are in order. I, Lelouch Lamperouge, am grateful for all the help you have given me during my time of hardship. My voice is recovered at last." Milly held back no pretense as she buried herself into his chest, her eyes wet but they were tears of joy. She babbled almost incoherently as she ran her hands over his face and trailing down to his neck. "H-How? W-when did you? Oh my God, I'm so happy and w-we should celebrate this!"

She felt a low and husky rumble in his chest as he spoke, her ears perking to capture his delightful voice. "No. I'm grateful that you're happy Milly but I would like to keep this low key. My voice is still recovering and I don't want this to become a public farce. Most of the students here at the Academy hate me..." His voice trailed off, glancing at Rivalz whose lip had drawn into a tight line. Nina had given him a distance but polite nod and Shirley had flushed a deep red after hearing his voice.

It isn't usual for Shirley to feel shyness and hesitance. Most people would describe her as a nice girl, the girl next door, good looks, polite, and graceful. In reality, even good girls have a bad side to them. In her case, it was her inexhaustible attraction to Lelouch. She had previously written off Lelouch as a delinquent and a no good alcoholic and junkie. Then she discovered that Nunnally was his younger sister and they couldn't be more different!

Nunnally was very bright for her age, polite, and everything a true lady should be. It was actually Nunnally's overwhelming kindness that set her apart from the other girls but Shirley had been confused when the kindness was mostly focused onto her delinquent older brother. Lelouch truly was a puzzle to figure out. She asked Nunnally about him, Milly, and almost everyone who had contact with him. His inability to speak left her nurturing side almost crying to help him out but he didn't want any help. He distanced himself from everyone like a lone wolf, with the exception of his sister.

Shirley had almost written him off as a hopeless case until the day she almost got raped.

She was at a free community project event to help the hungry in the ghetto. All of the volunteers were Japanese in ethnicity and she felt a bit alienated when everyone started conversing in their native language. Eventually while passing out free food, two older Elevens had approached her. They used a few phrases of broken English, saying that their daughter was sick and needed a doctor. However, this was a lie and they had led her to a rather seedy area in the ghetto where people were openly purchasing illegal narcotics such as refrain. They quickly forced her into a back alley where shady drug transactions took place, away from prying eyes.

Of course she had no idea what they were saying but the greed and lust in their eyes hinted at what they wanted. It was truly sick how humans could posses such cruelty, willingly able to force themselves onto an underage girl who had entered the ghetto on a volunteer mission. In part, it had to do with the fact that she was Brittanian and it was her country which invaded theirs, killing families, and forcing them into such destitute living conditions. This cycle of hatred, will it not end? She knew escape was impossible but she cried and screamed for help anyway.

She received a harsh backhand for her troubles, her lips split from the impact. "Urusai Onna!" One of them pinned her to the wall, his hands riding up her thigh to bunch her black skirt to her waist. She twisted violently but they had her hands locked in an iron grip. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her normally bright green eyes dull and listless. "Please... Anyone. Just help me..."

She felt the last of her protection being ripped away, the thin fabric of her panties torn off in haste to reveal the orange trim of pubic hair the the pink lips of her womanhood.

It was over.

A sharp crack, the most disgusting crunching and snapping sound, rang about her ears. Her assailant turned to her right hand side where his cohort was standing guard. The other man slumped to the ground, the entire upper right side of his skull caved in unnaturally with his brains leaking out onto the floor. Standing above the corpse was Lelouch with his fist out where he performed a Seiken (Straight Punch).

"Kumawa nii-san! Teme! Shiiinee!" He pulled up his pants and pulled out a butterfly knife, charging at Lelouch with the intent to kill the Brittanian scum that killed his older brother. Shirley frantically pulled her skirt down and pulled her blazer tighter around her, the blouse long in tatters. She retreated deeper into the alley and watched as Lelouch countered the knife wielding maniac.

He had ripped off the top half of his school uniform, revealing a meticulously trained body of a martial artist. The uniform wrapped around the wrist holding the knife and jerked upward sharply, displacing the dagger which was the main threat. It was beautiful to Shirley, the way the sunlight danced off his tanned flesh. His powerful muscles rippled in a hypnotic way as he reared his arm back and thrust it deep into the man's lower stomach area in a spear hand thrust.

The rapist let out an inhuman scream from the pain of having five fingers bluntly introducing themselves to his liver. His screams were silenced forever when he was lifted up bodily in two corded hands, his body horizontally spread out, and brought down to meet the unyielding force of Lelouch's rising knee kick to the spine. It was a painful and slow death, his upper body shuddering on the floor as neurons misfired and the body slowly shut down. Lelouch had made sure the bastard felt every painful moment before he died.

That day, Shirley fell in love with him. Of course, she didn't know that Lelouch had simply been on his way back from purchasing some drugs when he saw her being led into the alley. Her mind simply couldn't get the thoughts of his heroic rescue out of mind. She should have been deeply traumatized by the incident, ashamed, but none of that happened. His presence somehow blocked out such trivial thoughts. His eyes were clear and non-judgmental when he looked at her afterwards. It was that clarity and strength in those eyes that haunted her nightly dreams, leaving her a hot and bothered mess every morning after each vivid and ... passionate dream.

The sunlight outside the window would remind her of his toned and beautiful body. It had reached the point where only the reprieve from the madness and the burning desire was the numerous laps she did daily as a member of the swim team. The cool water helped clear her head and the tiring workout left her to tired to even dream. She did have the occasional dreams of going on dates with Lelouch and other fantasies but there was always a missing gap.

His voice, she desired to hear his true voice.

Words used to repeat her name lovingly and tenderly. It was the only missing element that made her vivid dreams shy of perfection. And now, she can finally attribute a voice to the face in her dreams.

Shirley bowed deeply, her hair draping her shoulders as she inclined her waist, hands held together in a modest pose. "Lelouch. Thank you for all the help you gave me. Truly I am."

His perfect voice smoothly greeted her ears. "I always help a friend in need. Don't worry about it Shirley." She froze, her knees tingling as her name rolled off his tongue in a practiced and affectionate manner. She couldn't stand it anymore, if she didn't leave now, she won't be able to resist throwing herself into his arms, just like Milly did. Milly Ashford is a good friend of hers and she knew that Lelouch was currently seeing her. The last thing she wanted was to cause a rift between her friend, even if it meant she had to be satisfied with just watching the person of her affection from afar.

She brushed away the tears before they could see and excused herself. "Ahh! Silly me. I forgot my text books in the classroom. This is great Lulu. I'll find out more about the party afterwards. I know Milly is going to throw a small one. Please excuse me." She rushed out of the room, her orange hair trailing out behind her.

Milly felt awful, She knew Shirley had a huge crush on Lelouch. It was evident by the slip she made when she referred to him as Lulu instead of Lelouch. It was tactless to throw herself into his arms, Rivalz hated Lelouch enough as it was and Nina disapproved of him because of his violent tendencies. It was her job as the Student Council President to foster good relationships between the group members but rules be damned. Her man got his voice back and she wasn't going to hide her joy over the matter.

"Yatta! We're going to throw a small party, just us Student Council members so we can get to know Lelouch better. I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask him, previously it was difficult trying to communicate through sign language. Every one has to attend, this is an order from the Student Council President!" she declared as she asserted her authority.

Lelouch rolled his eyes at her attempts to throw another extravagant party. "Geez Milly. You don't need to pull out all stops for this party. In fact, let me plan this since it is my party." She snuggled up to his side, "Okay. You can take the reins on this one." She turned to the rest of the student council, "And just so it's official. I am seeing Lelouch at the moment."

Rivalz and Nina shot Lelouch a glare. It didn't worry her one bit.

Nunnally shot her a politely veiled glare and a tight smile.

Now she was scared.

* * *

A/N: Yes. We have a bit more to the incident that cause Shirley to try and understand the enigma that is Lelouch. Of course, I used Shirley inherent kindness as a way to highlight the fact that there are people in the world who would not hesitate to take advantage of someone's kindness. Her naivety led her into a situation where she was almost raped.

I understand the whole rape scenario to be a bit cliche and overused but it works...

Also, Instead of straight out creating a Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame, Lelouch is creating a side project. It isn't logical for Lelouch to suddenly patent and introduce technology that is well advance beyond his time. With his limited knowledge of the schematics behind the technology, he has to experiment in order to recreate the future technology,

He is smart but he doesn't have photographic memory and at most just the general understanding behind the theories and workings behind technologies such as the Float System and Gefjun Disturber.

Most of you are probably bitching at the delay in Lelouch rescuing C.C but you have to realize that he got lucky the first time around. When Clovis couldn't find C.C He simply had the entire Ghetto destroyed. This is the last thing Lelouch wants to have happen so he needs to plan accordingly.

Also can anyone guess the name of Lelouch's human sized KMF Model? It will end up looking quite a bit like the Iron Man Model but with the Zero Mask and colors.

I already hinted at the name.

Shout out for those who guess it. It has to do with the new Fic I've been writing.

Review and check out my new story, **Emrys: Magic Unleashed**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wrong Terrorist

Code Geass: The Power of Emperors

**A/N:I have just realized that my Naruto Story, The Strength of Dreams has been deleted. I have an infraction that restricted me from updating until 6/01/2012.  
**

**Great .  
**

**On the brighter note.  
**

** Sorry for the half a year wait! Please read the previous chapters to refresh your memory and then enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Truth to be told, I'm stumped on a writer's block. But thank you for 500 reviews and over 100,000 hits!**

**I have been working on two new Merlin Stories and in the process of writing a Fate/Stay Night Story.  
**

**You may be asking me, "Why are you spreading yourself thin over so many different projects?"  
**

**I need inspiration to write. Sometimes, once I get this idea stuck in my head, I just have to get it out to work on the next one.  
**

**However. I will be focusing on the Code Geass Story a lot more!  
**

**Also.**

**M.E.R.L.I.N.**

**Is NOT the name of the new suit. **

**Hint: Merlin is the Name of the A.I. System.**

**Master Element Requiem Linear Intelligence Network**

* * *

_Little Known Fact:_

_There are only five known members for the "Six Houses of Kyōto"_

_Taizō Kirihara_

_Kaguya Sumeragi_

_Hidenobu Kubouin_

_Tousai Munakata_

_Tatsunori Osakabe_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Wrong Terrorist

* * *

Milly had indeed gone ahead and held a private party for just the student council members. They had taken advantage of the spacious and elegant ballroom in the clubhouse and Lelouch took this opportunity to get on speaking terms with Nina. Her initial disgust with him stemmed from vulgar habits, the drinking and drugs, and his lack of intellect. He warmly surprised her by asking about her research project and eventually led the discussion until they were trading ideas.

Lelouch was glad he could finally dispel the preconceived image that Nina had of him. This was the first of many steps that Lelouch was taking to steer Nina slowly away from making the breakthrough in her research and the dark road to the creation of the FLEJIA.

Milly couldn't help but hang off his arm at every turn, not that he disliked the welcomed softness when she pressed against him but he needed some time to speak to the others in private. It took a few glasses of champagne to distract Milly enough to slip away to speak to his primary target.

"Hey, Rivalz, Do you have a moment?"

Rivalz Cardemonde tensed at the sound of the unfamiliar voice but turned to see Lelouch swiftly approaching him. His eyes narrowed in distaste but he kept his tone civil. "What do you want Lamperouge?"

The taller teen winced at the formal usage of his last name but recovered fairly quickly. "Well, I was wondering if you had any interest in chess... I hear you can turn quite the profit from it."

This perked Rivalz attention. Not many people knew but Rivalz had a penchant of gambling, usually on chess matches, but was terrible himself at it. He was better known as a fixer - someone one who could set up matches between rich nobles and get a cut themselves. It was illegal to gamble outside of the casino and being underage meant that if he got caught, all he would get is a slap on the wrist and hefty fine. However, the risk was often offset by the considerable return.

Rivalz shrugged his lanky shoulders, "Why do you want to know? I doubt you are interested in chess itself. I'm not much of a player but I know people who do want a challenge and would bet quite a few quids. You want in on the betting I guess?" He waved his hands in a lazy roll, gesturing to the black suitcase by the young teen's side. Despite his personal distaste for Lelouch, Rivalz was not a fool to turn down profit, especially since it would take off quite the burden from his mother.

His mother worked long hours as a secretary to put his through Ashford Academy and Rivalz had to take a part-time job as a bartender to cover the tuition only to find it wasn't enough. The scholarship covered quite a bit but the tuition and board was still expensive. Ashford Academy is the most prestigious private academy in Area 11, lauded even by Prince Clovis, for a good reason. It was here where the children of nobility and the rich mingled.

It was here that Rivalz discovered the thrill of gambling and his fellow classmates' rather extravagant allowances and trust funds.

Lelouch rolled his shoulders languidly, eyes weeping the room for unwanted attention. When he found all the other council members otherwise occupied, he whispered. "I have money I want to invest if you get my drift."

Rivalz might not like Lelouch but he was a businessman at heart. "Show me the money tomorrow and I'll consider."

The exiled prince smiled and walked away pleased. It seems that his bid to revitalize his friendship with Rivalz was working. Sometimes it takes a few pounds to get the wheel rolling.

XxXxXxXXxxxX

Lelouch popped open his briefcase, inside were neat stacks of cash, bounded and minted. Rivalz eye's widened, "This must be at least ..."

"100,000 pounds." Lelouch had a wry grin on his face. "Not bad for a high school student ehh?"

"That's enough to buy a small house! Where did you get that money?"

Lelouch snapped the brief case shut and started walking away and out of the building, causing Rivalz to follow, questions churning inside his head. "Well, a little bit here and there from various... service provided and most I took from drug dealers that tried to off me."

Rivalz snickered and erupted into a full blown eye watering laugh. "Service, you mean offering your service as a gigolo!" This caused the normally cool and stoic teen's eyebrow twitching in annoyance. It seemed that this Rivalz was more annoying and cynical than the one he remembered. He let a triumphant smirk rest on his lips as his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Rivalz, you don't seem to understand. Girls want me so bad, they pay for me to fuck them senseless. I got paid $15,000 pounds once. Let's just say Sophie Wood has a lot of money and good taste in men. " Lelouch finished with relish.

Rivalz jaw nearly unhinged. He knew who she was, everyone did. Sophie is the heiress of the prominent Wood family who had their nobility traced back to the time before Napoleon oust them from the original British Isles. Not to mention that she had light purple hair which was exotic but her smoky gray eyes could tempt even a monk to sin. While she wasn't a bombshell like Milly but she had more than her fair share of admirers as the captain of the swimming team. She also happened to be Shirley's roommate.

"T-Th-That's insane! There's no way that would be possible!" Rivalz stuttered, trying to refute what Lelouch said.

Lelouch coolly climbed in to the side car of Rivalz Motorbike. "Set up a match for me and I will play the opponent and win. Your job is to take my funds and use it as part of the bet. If I win, you get a 15% cut."

Rivalz ran the figure through his mind, If Lelouch did win, he would get $15,000 pounds and if Lelouch lost, it was no skin off his teeth. "Hold on, what's the catch?" the blue haired teen asked suspiciously.

Lelouch adjusted the tinted goggles over his eye and put on the white and red striped safety helm. "There is a catch, I only will play against those betting $500,000 pounds and more. You can arrange this of course?" Lelouch knew Rivalz had connections, there were plenty of nobles that had fat wallets with nothing better to do.

Rivalz deviant smile mirrored his exactly and Lelouch knew he was in.

Time to make some money.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Impossible!" The slightly pudgy noble with a curled mustache gaped at the chessboard. It was slaughter and he knew it. The young man, a student judging by his uniform, had defeated him overwhelmingly.

The young teen had a victorious smirk on his face, gazing at him with half lidded violet eyes. He could see the vast intelligence veiled behind the gaze, a slight shudder ran through him at the sight. This young man will go far in whichever fields he desire, medicine, technology, politics, none was beyond him. Years of politics and cut-throat business have honed his ability to separate the wheat from the chafe.

"You are brilliant. Exceedingly talented. I know you will refuse but I have to ask anyway. Will you work for me? I can pay you quite a lot."

Lelouch gave the noble a polite smile but shook his head. "I have to respectfully decline Earl Wood. I am still young and have no plans for working for anybody at this point and time. I have several other ... projects that I am currently invested in." he finished with a sardonic smile.

The Earl sat back on his chair and let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well, as per the bet. This $500,000 pounds is yours. I know you will use it well." He waved his hand to the side and a impeccably dressed butler walked smartly over to Lelouch and handed him a glossy stylized business card with the Earl's personal number.

"If you need help with anything or wish to discuss any business prospects, feel free to find me. I pride myself in nurturing the talent of young entrepreneurs."

Lelouch took the card and nodded gratefully. "I take my leave then. I believe that lunch break is about to end." This comment earned a rough laugh from the Earl.

"Ahh, youth. I used to skip class all the time and go out to gamble and have fun with the ladies." He chortled. Lelouch concealed a grin.

_"Yeah, if only you knew what your sweet daughter paid me to do, you won't be laughing anymore."_

Lelouch pushed his chair back, snapping his finger at Rivalz who was too busy staring at the suitcases full of money presented to him by Earl Wood. "Come Rivalz!"

Rivalz picked up the three stacked suit cases and piled Lelouch's own thin briefcase on the top and hurried to the exit as if afraid the Earl would change his mind and take the money back. Outside Rivalz kept mumbling as he review the numbers inside his head.

_"$500,000 x 0.15 = $75,000. This is more than enough for a full year of tuition at Ashford Academy!"_

Rivalz turned to Lelouch and gave him his hand to shake, "You're not such a bad guy after all. Want me to set you up with more games?"

Lelouch shook his hands, "Let's do this my good friend."

* * *

There was less than a week until his window of opportunity came. Right now he still have no idea as to where C.C is being held but if everything went accordingly to his previous life's time line, Kallen should be making her get away with C.C. in seven days time. In mean time, he was planning on how to liberate C.C. without his geass. The last thing Lelouch wanted was to get shot to hell, revived, and then imprisoned along side C.C. and experimented upon when they discover his immortality.

Project MERLIN was coming along well, the extra money from the gambling allowed him to purchase the higher tier machinery needed to set up a state of the art lab. This was done underneath Ashford Academy away from prying eyes. With the helmet finished, the next challenge is to create the body of the suit. Unfortunately his disappearances while working on his new suit did not go unnoticed.

Nunnally pinned Lelouch with a stern glare. "I think you need to start explaining where you're going at the odd hours of the night, I know you're not with Milly. I asked her." Lelouch smirked at his little sister's attempt to press him for information. Nunnally trying to act serious only made her look more adorable.

"Well, I'm not doing drugs or off getting into fights if that is what you're worried about." He drawled, giving her a devious smile. Nunnally palmed her face. "Yes but you're up to some scheme or devious plot aren't you?" One thing Nunnally observed about her brother, her new brother, is that Lelouch is an expert manipulator.

He could probably sell seawater to fishermen given the chance to work his glib tongue.

"If you must know, there is an accomplice that is vital to my future plans. Unfortunately, she's being held captive by Clovis and rescuing her won't be an easy task." Lelouch had only told Nunnally a few things about his world, mainly about her. He never told her about the murder of Clovis nor did he tell her about his sins, Euphy and Shirley.

Nunnally pouted. "Okay, fine but why didn't you include me in your plans brother? I want to help you too."

Lelouch's back went rigid at the thought of exposing Nunnally to dangerous elements such as terrorists or Clovis' Royal Guards. "No! I forbid you from interfering!" He snarled.

The young girl flinched at his harsh tone, the emotional pain showing in her amethyst eyes before it was overtaken by indignation. "Fine you ... you big meathead! I was just trying to help!" She sprang off his bed and stalked off, muttering under her breath.

"Interfering. I've been interfering with your life all this time ... ungrateful... dummy..."

The door slammed shut, the painting on the wall tilting askew, making Lelouch wince. He kept forgetting that Nunnally isn't the blind or crippled little girl he knew. In this world, she had the fire she inherited from their mother. She doesn't feel need to be coddled or protected but as her older brother how could he put her in risk of danger?

He sank languidly onto the bed. What is he to do now? He had already halted the Emperor's plan to break transform the world into a world of memories. There was no danger in that regard. However, the world is still not at peace. The Euro universe and Chinese Federation were still at odds with each other and horribly corrupt. Britannia was no better with it's racist policy and number system, a rotten system.

All these things that needs fixing.

God, he needed a drink.

* * *

Kallen toweled her vivid red hair with a towel, glaring at the mirror that was fogged with steam. Her finger trailed over her skin, pale, slightly tanned amd perfectly unblemished. Her teal blue eyes were the only features she liked, the only trait she inherited from her mother on her Japanese side. A color she shared with her brother Naoto. It was a shade of blue that no other Britannian possessed.

There is no doubt that she was Britannian, at least in appearance. Her red hair was a dead giveaway and she had generous proportions and an hourglass figure that many men lusted after and other women envied. It was an annoyance to have fat old men slobber all over her at functions and events.

She slipped on a bathrobe and exited her private bathroom. A perk of having a rich father, not that she cared for him much. Her eyes darkened at the thought of him. He was quick to divorce and cut ties with her mother when Britannia invaded Japan. Her mother ended up as the maid after she lost a custody battle and becoming a maid was the only way to keep close contact with her children.

When Naoto turned eighteen, he left the house and took their mother with them. It enraged her father and she was happy for them for a while.

But now she's alone in a cold and unloving home.

She curled up on her silk sheets, silent tears leaking from her eyes.

"Naoto, Okaa-san, I miss you."

She wanted to run away and leave liker her brother did but she couldn't. Her father made it clear that there was no way that both of his heirs would go missing; it would start too much gossip and scandal. The cover story was that Naoto had passed away in a freak plane crash and that was what she was forced to repeat every time someone asked her.

Every month or two, she was expected to attend dinner parties and other social functions to keep up appearances. She had perfected her Britannian image of a sickly heir to perfection, fake coughs and a weak constitution. She was the perfect doll for display but no touching.

The last time someone tried to get grabby with her, she screamed loudly, proceeded to pretend to trip over the long stiletto heels, and fell on top of the perverted noble with an elbow drop accidentally directed at his groin.

There was something about living a fake life that drained at her soul; her situation was no different than being a pet bird kept in a gilded cage.

Well taken care of but with it's wings clipped.

No freedom outside of it's confining walls.

She stared out the window to the clouds, sunlight gently filtering through her curtains. Was there someone out there that could set her free?

Knowing her luck, it was probably some crazy long lost prince looking to take over the world.

Inside Lelouch's lab, he sneezed and scowled.

"Someone is talking bad about me." he growled.

* * *

The day of the Shinjuku Massacre had arrived in it's full glory, just as he remembered it. The sun was high in the sky, a few clouds floating lazily in the blue background. He had dismissed Rivalz for the day. He had a tentative friendship with him but nothing like the loyalty his original friend possessed. In this world, it was more of a servant and master relationship.

Lelouch had orders and tasks to accomplish, Rivalz help make them happen, a personal secretary of sorts. Today he decided to use a chess match as a cover, a two hour chess game with high stakes.

He demolished his opposition in fifteen minutes. The noble gaped at the board in shock trying to find a way out but the checkmate was solid.

"An excellent game. Let's tell everyone that it was a close match and I beat you by the skin of my teeth with a handicap. It would be embarrassing for others to know that a seventeen year old student trounced the current rank 30 chess master in fifteen minutes. No?" Lelouch pressed, knowing the man would have to swallow his pride. This would serve as a cover in case anyone questioned his whereabouts. The noble would report that he was present in a chess match for two hours.

Lelouch left a blank business card with his account number and nothing else. "Please deposit the money into the account in two hours, I'll trust you'll be discreet about this."

He left without waiting for the noble's answer, everything was going accordingly to plan.

First condition cleared.

Outside, he ignited the engine for the rental car provided by Rivalz. He didn't want any paper trails leading back to him, even the cash Rivalz received were in the form of neutral bonds that required no name and in small denotations of $10,000. He revved up the car and headed out of the settlement. He could already hear the sounds of machine gun fire and the hum of the police copter overhead.

It was time.

* * *

Prince Clovis stepped up to the podium, the perfect image of an aristocratic prince. Tears welled in his eyes as he addressed Area 11.

"My friends and fellow citizens of the Britannian Empire! And of course, the many Elevens who chose to help our glorious empire! Do you understand? My heart is torn in two! Part of me is sad, but another part of me enraged! However, I- the viceroy of Area 11- must stand firm against these terrorist! For this battle is one for justice! For justice, and the happiness of the people! I will not yield, I swear this upon my royal blood as the third in line for the throne. ALL HAIL BRITTANIA!" Clovis finished the announcement with a roar, reminding Area 11 of his status as a royal prince and his loyalty to his Empire.

There was a symphony of applause from the ballroom, the cameras shifting away from the podium. Clovis smiled at the nobles gathered, he definitely should be awarded for such a top notch performance. It took a lot of practice to be able to bring tears to his eyes at will. He loved how he was able to transition from a prince enjoying a party to a woeful leader addressing his country with grief in a split second.

General Bradley shuffled over and whispered in his ear, his nervous expression setting off alarms in his head.

"My prince, it appears that Code-R has been compromised. It has been stolen by the terrorists, if the Emperor finds out-"

Clovis cut him off with a sharp prod into the rotund general's chest. "The Emperor nothing! As long as nothing reaches the public eye, the Emperor will not know! Give me the current status of the situation."

The general cleared his throat while the price continued to smile amicably at his guest. "I have the Knight Police tracking them at the moment, shall I mobilize the Military?"

Clovis shook his head, "I have to speak with Schneizel first before making any rash moves. For now, track their movements. On the unofficial documents, Code-R is experimental poison gas. They most likely don't know what is inside or how to disable the "poison gas". For now, track the truck and hopefully it will lead us to the terrorist cell."

General Bradley crossed his fist to his chest and nodded. "I understand my lord."

Clovis bit his lips in concealed annoyance. Someone had leaked vital information pertaining the secret project. Not many knew that it existed let alone the subject of the research being performed. Most likely it was a lower level technician who leaked the date that they were transferring Code-R to a different location.

Clovis excused himself from the party and headed to his private office. He reached straight for the telephone on his desk and dialed the direct line to his brother. There was no fear of being overheard or bugged. The office is searched and scanned every thirty minutes for bugs and the line was more secure than a military satellite.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"This is the Prime Minister Schneizel's line. This is Kanon his assistant speaking."

Clovis ignored the fact that it was the aide answer the private line but he obliged the man anyway. "This is Clovis la Brittania. I need to speak with Schneizel right away." Not a second later, Schneizel's voice answered the phone.

"Clovis, what is so urgent that you must call my private line?"

Clovis made a half guttural choking sound after hearing Schneizel's calm voice. "They know! Someone leaked the information about Code-R's transfer to another facility and the terrorist took the capsule!"

"Give me a status update now! Do not tell me you mobilized the military or something equally as ostentatious." The calm voiced had transformed from a calm tempo into a lethally sharp and critical voice. This is the true face of the White Prince, Schneizel el Brittania, the Prime Minister of Brittania and the most favored prince.

Holding back a stutter, Clovis reigned in his nervousness with dealing with Schneizel at his most focused. "I have the Knight Police Copters trailing the truck it's being held in. The Military is on stand-by to engage at anytime."

For a moment there was silence as Schneizel appraised the situation, taking in every little factor into account before coming to a decision.

"Don't send out the regular troops. That will raise too many questions, I have an experimental seventh generation Knightmare near-by which is in it's final testing phase. I will have it deployed to subdue the truck and have your royal guards secure the project. Do not fuck this up. It will be your head that will roll. Contact Earl Asplund in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps and he will comply with your orders."

"I-I understand Schneizel. I will keep you u-updated."

Clovis couldn't help but stumble over his words as he ended the call, he could tell that Schneizel was pissed. Clovis could count the number of times he heard the usually polite and charismatic prince curse on one hand. The first was when Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled to Area 11. The second was when his aide Kanon was put into the hospital in critical condition after a foiled assassination attempt. This was the third time.

What Schneizel said was true, if word ever got out about Code-R, there was no amount of protection that could save his life. Schneizel is useful as the Prime Minister and acknowledged to be the one mostly running the Empire. Clovis knew that being third in line meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, he was just one of the many children of the Emperor and Viceroy of Area 11. That was not nearly enough of a good reason to escape execution.

Clovis hurried out of his office to follow Schneizel's advice, his future depended on it.

* * *

Lelouch was having a hard time finding the truck. It wasn't where he remembered it to be.

_"What the hell is going on!" _he thought. The announcement from Clovis signaled that the truck should be approaching from behind him at any moment now. Yet, there were no trucks or copters in sight.

The young student pulled over to the side of the road and unzipped the duffel bag holding his Zero helmet. The helmet was finally completed with a bare exo-skeleton armor guarding his forearm, upper chest, shoulder, and legs. They were rather plain in design but served it's purpose in supporting the increased weight from the slash harkens he installed into the upper shoulder area. It did not offer the proper defensive capabilities that he would have liked but it would have to suffice for the moment. It was still vastly undeveloped and couldn't even be called a prototype. It had only 15% of the functions and capabilities that he wanted to make the suit combat ready.

The helmet connected with the rest of the suit, bolts twisting in place to secure it in place, electronic nodes and lines connecting the activate the rest of the suit. Hopefully, this prototype suit won't explode like his last one did. He had removed most of the mechanical components, leaving a thing leather body suit with metal armoring and support along the vital areas of his body. The suit has a far way to go before it could match a KMF in a head to head fight. The only thing he had right now was superior technology and the element of surprise and speed.

"M.E.R.L.I.N. Activate."

The visor came to life and Lelouch cleared the security measures. "Pull up recent and current records from the Police for stolen trucks and aerial pursuit."

The artificial voice responded immediately.

"Located database..Bypassing Firewalls. Records Accessed.. cases found, Parameters narrowed..Currently there is an aerial pursuit of a truck believed to be in the possession of stolen chemical weaponry."

Lelouch grinned savagely. It was right on the dot, the speed at which it located the information and analyzed it was impressive. A true pinnacle of ingenious programming and technology. "Display real time location and position."

Immediately a map of Area 11 opened up and narrowed in onto a moving blinking red dot. Lelouch blinked his eyes, the truck was heading through the settlement to Shidani Grove station, the next stop from the Shinjuku Imperial Garden Station. Lelouch powered up the car and sped off, breaking all the speed limits in order to reach Shidani in time.

xXxXxXx

"Oh ho ho! So your highness finally is allowing the Lancelot to take the stage? Why the sudden clearance?"

Clovis bit the inside of his cheek at the thinly veiled disrespect Lloyd Asplund was showing him. There was no doubt the eccentric genius before was every bit deserving the title. The man had created a Seventh Knightmare frame that bypassed the Sixth Generation completely and the fifth generation Sutherland had just came out! If only the man wasn't an Earl or a certifiable genius, he would have replaced him long ago.

But alas, he had to deal with the eccentricities of the pudding loving Earl. "You saw the news about the terrorist? They have stolen experimental chemical weaponry that would be devastating if released in the general public. Deploying the military would only serve to incite mass panic and risk setting off the gas. Schneizel has approved the use of Lancelot to secure the truck and my Royal guards will be securing the capsule."

The Earl narrowed his greyish blue eyes in a fox-like way, he knew there was more to the story but it wasn't his job to pry. "If the big boss says so. I have no problem sending the Lancelot out but there is one vital component that is missing."

Clovis started, "What! Didn't you say that the Lancelot is in it's finishing developmental stage! How can a vital component be missing?"

Lloyd threaded his hand through his light blue hair and shrugged. "There's no devicer that can pilot it. I've ran the pilots through the stimulator and the best the Knights have to offer can barely get the Lancelot to walk in a straight line."

Clovis' eyes were glacial as they glared at the nonchalant Earl. "There has to be a pilot that can operate the Lancelot. I can have my best pilot operate it."

Lloyd snorted derisively. He pushed up his round spectacles and splayed his hands out in defeat. "Your highness. Your best pilot in the Lancelot would be akin to having a high school graduate being asked to launch a rocket to the moon. I'm more worried that the rocket being blown up than lifting off the ground. I'm not risking my Lancelot."

"You dare defy me!" Clovis snarled in a terrible fury, revealing Clovis' darker nature. The whimsical art lover facade for the public wore thin and faded. Clovis knew that everything he has is at risk, not only his reputation and his chance of succession, but his very life.

Lloyd was not fazed and he lazily replied. "I have a candidate in mind but no amount of request or begging to the military allowed him to be transferred to our ASEEC division."

"You have full authorization from me. As long as he is in the military, nothing is beyond my power."

Lloyd Asplud smirked, "Well then your highness, What are your thoughts about having a Honorary Britannian piloting the Lancelot?"

xXxXxXxXx

Suzaku ducked under a viscous swipe and stumbled into the ground in a seemingly clumsy pile, causing his sparring partner to laugh. "Your monkey karate skills aren't helping you much now are they?" The sneering laughter set his hackles on edge. Suzaku wanted nothing more than to bury his fist into the other man's face and have him swallowing teeth. Being the only Eleven in the squad, he was unofficially designated as the punching bag. If he tried to retaliate, the soldier would report him to the commanding officer.

He had avoided the blow and placed himself in an seemingly clumsy position but in reality it was an advantageous stance. He was prepared to spring up and attack at a moment's notice. The lessons from childhood to cool his temper and reign his emotions took effect as he doused himself with liquid nitrogen cold blanket of calm.

The tedious hours of meditation as a young child have done wonders to quell his rage. _"Thank you Todoh-Sensei"_ he thought fondly.

The dark fantasies of taking apart the soldier with his bare hands was interrupted by an announcement over the speakers.

"Private Four Oh Four, Report to your commanding officer immediately. . . I repeat, Private 404, Suzaku Kururugi, report to your commanding officer immediately!. . . Private 404, report to your commanding officer immediately. Suzaku Kururugi, repor-"

Suzaku walked in a hurried pace as the loud speaker continue to blare orders to head to the commander's office. Tension knotted in his guts, had someone reported him? Hundreds of sporadic half formed thoughts and ideas bombarded the young Japanese soldier. A tingling chill ran down his spine when he heard the message being being announced in Japanese for him to report to his commanding officer post haste.

Something serious must be happening if they were willing to resort to attempt to locate him using his native language. Suzaku broke out into a no hold dash using his superior martial arts enhanced form. His form blurred to the eyes of the common soldier observing the Eleven running at unbelievable speeds. They gaped at his speed and those who used to push him around and bully him made a mental note to be ... kinder to the Eleven next time.

Suzaku reached the office which was at the other side of the base in two minutes. In one smooth motion, he swept his hand through his wind swept brown hair to tame it before knocking sharply on the door three times.

"Sir, Private Suzaku Kururugi reporting for duty!" he announced firmly.

The door opened quickly and the face of his panicking commander filled his vision. He was pulled into the room, his eyes instantly sweeping the room to locate any threats. His eyes swept over a light purple haired scientist wearing circular spectacles, he had seen this man a few weeks ago when the Experimental Knightmare Stimulator was installed and tested.

Suzaku remembered because it was one of the rare times he felt empowered, moving a giant mecha killing machine at his whim. It was similar to playing a video game, shooting down enemies and rescuing hostages. The stimulator was the closest to operating a KMF that he ever got too, after all, Brittania wasn't going to allow a Number to become a Knight and pilot one.

This was all analyzed and brought to mind in a split second, the next second left his mind blank as his eyes perceived Prince Clovis standing before him. His brain couldn't even form a string of coherent thoughts.

_Clovis._

_Prince._

_Viceroy._

_Lelouch's Brother._

_Royalty._

_Kneel!_

In a flash, Suzaku knelt on one knee, right arm crossed across his chest and head bowed low as a sign of fealty. "Private 404 reporting for duty Prince Clovis." As the highest ranking authority in the room, all the attention and loyalty was directed to the prince as per decorum.

Clovis looked down at the chocolate brown-haired young teen who had fell to a pose befitting for a Number, head lowered to expose the neck; complete submission of one's life. It was impressive to watch the young soldier tear across the base in a mad dash to reach them promptly, some of the cameras even lost sight of the soldier as they tried to track his movement. The statistics that Earl Asplund showed him boggled his mind.

In the Lancelot Stimulator, Private Kururugi score a whooping 92% compared to the average 45% and the second highest score of 68%.

The normal average for the KMF is 86% with those ranging up to 93% considered an Elite. Above 95% would mean that the devicer is an Ace, capable of piloting on the level of the Knight of Rounds on their worse day. Usually they ended up being snatched by royalties as part of their royal guard or recruited as a Knight of Rounds reserves. The Knight of Rounds are in an entirely different class completely, scoring consistently at 100% which only shows that they are capable of performing even more.

If Kururugi were to operate a Sutherland or Glassglow, the KMF would actually be hindering the Eleven's reaction. It was time to put the young man's talent to the test. Although Clovis hated to elevate a number to the position of knight, it had to be done.

"Private Kururugi, there is an mission of utmost importance for the safety of Area 11. Roughly an hour ago, a terrorist group struck and stole an experimental capsule of poison gas. The mission is to subdue the truck and terrorist and allow my royal guards to secure the capsule." Clovis explained in a calm voice, not betraying his inner disgust.

Suzaku took in all the information with a grain of salt. The poison gas was a cover for something even darker and more dangerous, lethal to the point where the Prince was willing to enlist the service of a number. It was also disturbing that the military wasn't deployed. Suzaku had no doubts that a squadron or even a single Knightmare was more than a match to capture a truck.

Yet, he kept his head bowed down low, holding his tongue. There final question had yet to be asked and the final order yet to be given.

Clovis continued, "You have been selected to pilot an Experimental Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame commissioned by me, created by Earl Llyod Asplund. If you chose to accept this mission, you will be promoted to the rank of a Knight and transferred under the A.S.E.E.C as a devicer for the Lancelot."

Suzaku felt a weightlessness seize his body.

_Seventh Generation KMF._

_Rank of Knight._

_Power!_

"Thank you for the opportunity your highness! I will lay my life on the line to fulfill this mission." Suzaku promised solemnly. This is the opportunity Suzaku had been waiting for, enduring for the chance to rise in rank and make a difference. The past year had been hard but in a twisted path of fate, he ended up climbing the ladder of power.

Seeing the all too familiar gleam of ambition in Kururugi's eyes set Clovis at ease. Those who desire to climb up the rank tend to put all of their effort and life into succeeding. "Then I will leave you in the Earl's hands, he will debrief you about the Lancelot. We will set off in half an hour." He swept out of the office leaving a stunned Suzaku with a gleeful Lloyd and a nervous commander. The commander did his best to avoid looking at the Eleven Soldier.

After all, it wasn't everyday when the Private you were bullying has the ear of the men with power to remove him from his post. Lloyd put both hands on Suzaku's shoulder and grinned deeply. "Now my cute little devicer, let's get you familiar with my baby so you can bring it back in one piece."

Suzaku shivered at the insane scientist's words.

Five minutes later, Suzaku found himself directed to a mobile vehicle base. Lloyd threw him a thick binder filled with technological jargon pertaining how the Lancelot functioned. The Earl gave him a dismissive smile, "You have twenty minutes to study the manual. Make sure to read over the part about the auto-ejection system."

Suzaku scanned the index and paused, scanned the index again and then rapidly flipped through the thick manual. "Errr... Earl Asplund?"

Lloyd gave Suzaku a smile, "Just call me Lloyd. You have a question?"

"I can't seem to find the part about the auto-ejection system anywhere." Suzaku continued to rifle through the book for any hint of the word "eject". Another person walked into the command unit, she was holding a clipboard and looking over several documents.

"That's because there is no ejection system." She said in a sympathetic voice. Suzaku couldn't help but gape at her. "N-No Ejection s-system?" He squeaked out. It was madness, the entire idea of a Knightmare is developed around the cockpit ejection system. The Knights piloting the Knightmare Frame are irreplaceable compared to the hulking metallic mecha. A pilot is worth several times the value of a KMF; talent is harder to cultivate and replace!

The woman was dressed smartly in a brownish orange military uniform. She had purplish blue hair and crystal blue eyes and a kind smile. Her hair was cropped at shoulder length and she seemed sensible enough. That's why he trusted her when she handed him a small bag.

"Cookies?" She offered in a kind voice. Suzaku knew better than to refuse anything his superior offered so he took one. The innocuous looking cookie seemed tasty enough. He popped it in his mouth and choked; He immediately regretted it. A nauseating sweetness filled his mouth with a ripening sourness along with a burning sensation.

Suzaku stared bugged eyed at the woman who blatantly poisoned him in front of everyone. It had to be poison because he was quickly loosing feeling of his tongue and mouth. Since death was inevitable, Suzaku manned up and swallowed the horrific tasting cookie.

"How did you like my Durian Chili Cookies? I just made them this morning and haven't tried them yet." She explained with a kind smile. (A/N: Durian is a fruit renown for it's overpowering smell)

Suzaku had tears leaking from his eyes from the insane spiciness and was afraid to speak in fear of his pungent breathe. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled weakly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A hysterical scream filled the entrance, originating from Lloyd. He was staring at Suzaku in horror and appeared next to him with a small tube in his hand which he promptly stabbed into the confused teen's thigh, injecting the military grade field stimulant into the femoral artery directly. He spun around and glared at the woman.

"Cecile! You almost made me lose my devicer before he even got into the Lancelot!"

Cecile was confused. "What do you mean? He hasn't even signed the transfer and promotion papers yet."

Lloyd took the clipboard from his assistant and handed it to Suzaku. "Good point, Sign these." he told the paling teen. Then he turned back to her, "Can't you see that the boy is in shock! I don't need you to make him kick the bucket before he even gets into the Lancelot!"

Cecile covered her mouth in shock as she looked at Suzaku. "I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea you liked my cookies so much! I promise to make more for you later, My name is Cecile Croomey and I'm Lloyd's assitant. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Suzaku grew even paler after hearing her words but his tongue was refusing to obey his command to speak. The field stimulant was doing an excellent job of spiking his heart rate through the roof and activating his fight or flight response. Jittering nervously, he snatched the papers from Lloyd's hands and the binder from the floor before taking off to get changed into the white and gold pilot suit to match the Lancelot's White and Gold Armor theme.

"Shy boy isn't he?" Cecile remarked clueless of her terrifying cooking while Lloyd glared at her. His last appeal to have Cecile's cooking classified as a bio-hazardous material had nearly been approved. Maybe he could have her create bio-weapons and send them to their enemies or annoying superiors. Yes, death by cake and muffin sounds nice. There was no crueler death for those arrogant nobles who refused to further fund his projects.

* * *

Lelouch made a note to apologize and pay Rivalz later. He was sure the rental car had ran through four red lights and was flagged for several speeding tickets. Still he made good time and arrived at Shidani station rather quickly.

The truck had stopped outside the abandoned subway station with the police copters hovering in the air to fence it in. There were announcing for the terrorist to give themselves up but knowing Kallen, she won't give up without a fight. His thoughts were confirmed when the truck opened up and a slash harken bit into one of the five Police copters, causing it to explode into a ball of molten slag and fire.

Lelouch left the car parked a few blocks away from the fighting and concealed himself behind an old building. The red Glasglow made short work of the flying vehicles with a short and focused burst of gunfire from it's giant assault rifle. The remains of the Police force rained down from the air but as soon as one threat ended, the next one entered.

Lelouch watched grimly as Suzaku entered the fray with the experimental Lancelot. The luminous blaze shields negated the assault rifle fire and the Lancelot's forearm mounted slash harken split the rifle neatly in two. This left the red Glasglow equipped with it's stun tonfa on each arm which it immediately activated and engaged the white knightmare frame with.

Suzaku stepped back and withdrew the two swords strapped to his side, activating their special vibration ability. A red sheen coated the weapon as power hummed through the blade. The MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) was still untested and this proved to be lacking when it failed to shear through the stun tonfa. Suzaku frowned at the weapons' failure, without the vibration ability, the sword was nothing more than a large blunted mace.

The Earl frowned, "I thought I fixed that problem last time, I guess you're going to have to use your slash harken for this one Suzaku-kun."

Suzaku bit back a snarl as he switched the MVS into a reverse grip, holding it like a dagger. It certainly didn't have any piecing or slashing ability, short of beating his opponent over the head with it, the swords weren't good for anything besides using it to block. By switching grips, this freed his forearm mounted slash harken.

The Glasglow and the Lancelot traded blows, the outdated Glasglow taking blunted hits from the defective MVS and denting the Lancelot's frame with solid strikes. To any normal onlooker, the two machines were fighting as if two persons were fighting. The Knightmare frames weren't design for such mobility. It truly took skills in order to control the Knightmare to move in such a way.

"That pilot must be an Ace. I have never seen anyone make a Glasglow move like that. Holding Suzaku off in the Lancelot is quite the feat." Cecile remarked. Lloyd nodded on the side, "It's a shame the terrorist has to die, you don't see talent like that everyday."

Back on the battlefield, the Lancelot's superior design started to show it's advantage. The shoulder and wrist mounted slash harkens removed both arms and a leg from the Glasglow, leaving it to stand on one leg.

"Give it up terrorist. If you surrender, you will be granted a swift trial and execution." Suzaka said, announcing it through the speaker system.

Lelouch cursed, the Glasglow had nothing left in it's arsenal besides the option of a kamikaze suicide explosion. It seemed that he had to play his trump card.

"MERLIN. Proceed to activate suit functions. Activate weaponry systems and prepare the hostile engagement."

A quiet hum filled Lelouch's ear as the rest of the suit powered. A small cylinder shaped gun sprang out of the opening of his forearm guard. The slash harkens rotated up and down to test for full mobility. With the weapon's primed, the last part of the suit activation were the modified landspinners that unlocked from the back of the shin to the floor.

"Suit activate, Estimated power left : 27 minutes 45 seconds."

The power source for the suit still was a problem. He only could fit in 28 minutes of power into a small sakuradite energy filler that is normally used to power cars that don't run off diesel fuel. It was still enough for what he needed to do today.

Saving Kallen and C.C.

One moment, Suzaku was looking at the defeated Glasglow. The next, an attack from behind disabled both his arms from behind, the arms of the Lancelot severed at the shoulder._ "Impossible! There was no enemy knightmare frames behind me!" _Suzaku thought as he wheeled around to register the new threat. The chest mounted factosphere caught sight of an unbelievable scenario.

Cecile's jaw had dropped, next to her Lloyd's glasses slipped off his face he too had trouble believing what they saw.

A human sized ... something. It looked like a person wearing a leather suit along with an odd helmet but on closer examination, it appeared to be similar to a Knightmare frame. There was armor lining the limbs of the suit, heavily focused on the upper area where it had Slash Harkens mounted on it's shoulder armor. On it's legs were landspinners.

"Impossible! What are you?" Suzaku cried out. This masked menace is ruining his chance to becoming a Knight of the Round!

The human sized KMF suit only said one word.

"Zero."

Then it lifted it's arm, the small cannon mounted on it firing. The movement was so sudden, there was no dodging or guarding as the projectile sank it's grappling point into the Lancelot, not fully penetrating but enough to hold onto the suit's armor. Immediately afterwards, the internal component activated in a green glow, on top of it, a small luminous blaze shield formed over the device to protect it from external forces.

"Suzaku, capture that suit! I need to examine it!" Lloyd shouted through his com link. Before Suzaku could respond, Lancelot went dark as all the power went out. It became non-responsive to any commands. Suzaku smashed all the buttons on the console, nothing was working!

Lelouch smirked inside his mask, the Gefjun Disturber device had worked. Instead of setting a ring of devices around the Knightmare, one heavily armored devices was all that is needed to disable a Knightmare. The new Gefjun Disturber is now armored and fitted with a grappling spike. By making contact with the Knightmare frame, the effects of the Gefjun Disturber becomes localized, disturbing the chemical and mechanical processes of the Knigtmare's sakuradite and interior computers and gears, preventing movement. Which also disabled all sakuradite-based technology. In addition, the field blocks the motion of hadrons, radio waves, and microwaves. It is truly a game changer in the warfare against Knightmare Frames.

Also, this new Gefjun Disturber has a special surprise built-in. After the blaze luminous shield burned all of it's battery power, the device is rigged to explode and remove all traces of Gefjun Disturber. It would not be prudent to leave such advance technology in the hands of the enemy.

Lelouch powered up his landspinners and propelled himself forward at the red Glasglow where Kallen was watching. Using the momentum, he tensed his legs and sprang forward and attached himself to the upper part of the giant mecha.

"I'm here to save you and retrieve Code-R. We need to move now before reinforcement come!"

For a moment there was no response from Kallen and there was a moment of pause. Then the cockpit opened and a gun was shoved into his mask.

Lelouch froze. Not because he was fearful of the gun, his helmet was built to take damage greater than a handgun but because of the identity of the pilot.

A chemical gas mask obscured the face but the red hair was unmistakable.

It was the exact same shade of Kallen's hair. Unfortunately, a quick glance confirmed that the pilot did not posses Kallen's rather ... noticeable physical features. Unless Kallen in this world was born as a rather manly chest, he would have to say he got the wrong terrorist.

Naoto Kozuki snarled and pressed the hand gun firmly against the stranger's mask. "Who are you and why are you here!"

The masked lunatic sighed. "I don't believe this is an appropriate time for this. We'll talk about this later."

"I want answers no-"

Naoto was cut off when the masked stranger's arm blurred and disarmed him of his pistol and in the next moment, he felt a ringing pain on his temple before he fell unconscious. Lelouch rubbed the side of his helmet, desperate to alleviate the headache forming in his temple.

He had just pistol whipped Kallen's brother unconscious on their first meeting.

Wonderful.

He could deal with the fallout later, now he needed to get Kallen's brother and C.C. to safety. He slung Naoto? Nato? over his shoulder and jumped down and sped toward where the truck had crashed into. A muffled groaned signaled another wrinkle in his plan. The driver had survived the crash and was currently holding his ribs gingerly. Lelouch pistol whipped him too, he couldn't have anybody seeing C.C.

Lelouch couldn't just leave him there but there was no way he could move three bodies at once! He entered the truck to the capsule where C.C. was being held and unlocked the restraining mechanism. The capsule hissed and popped open, spilling C.C onto the floor. Her eyes were unfocussed and dazed, looking off into an empty point behind him.

The immortal teenager cursed, they still had C.C. drugged up which meant there was no way she escape on her own two feet, he had to carry her as well. He propped her on his back, using the buckles and clasp from her prisoner garb to secure her to his back so she wouldn't fall off. Then he picked up each of the men and slung them over his shoulders like a bag of grain.

Installing the landspinner was a last minute decision but one Lelouch never appreciated more at the moment. With all the extra baggage, there was no way he could have escaped on foot with an extra 400 pounds weighing him down.

As he sped through the underground tunnels and on the tracks leading from Shidani to Shinjuuku, he was so glad at least his escape measures at Shinjukuu would remained unmolested. All the plans he carefully had planned for so far had gone awry.

First the target location for the rescue had changed.

Then it turned out Kallen's brother is alive.

And the driver who died last time is alive as well.

When he exited the tunnel into the abandoned station, he suppressed a muffled scream as he picked up an orange ticket stuck to the ground.

_"Due to the illegal parking near a fire hydrant 14.5 Feet away, your vehicle was towed to ..."_ Lelouch didn't bother to read the rest as he crumpled the ticket. It was ludicrous that his rental car got towed. The law stated all vehicles must be 15 feet away from the hydrant which it was well out of range, there must have been twenty feet of space. The cops patrolling the ghetto probably saw that there was an unattended car that they thought belonged to an Eleven. They towed it and left a ticket saying it was within fifteen feet. This way, the car owner didn't have a chance to protest the distance as the car itself is physically removed.

This left the exiled prince with a stolen top secret experiment subject and two wanted terrorist with no means of transportation. If it weren't for the fact his body were immortal and maintained a certain level of homeostasis, he would have developed an ulcer from the stress or start balding earlier.

Lelouch dumped Naoto and the driver in an alleyway tucked out of sight. He had to leave them in the Shinjukuu ghetto, hopefully Clovis doesn't throw a hissy fit and level the entire ghetto lest he would have to kill him again. So far Clovis had yet to walk down that road... but the moment he involves innocent civilians, Lelouch would use all his power to punish him.

He memorized Naoto's number as well as Kallen's phone number, disguised as Imouto, Japanese for 'Little Sister'. Now he had a way to contact them after this entire fiasco. He felt bad for leaving them there but they should be waking up soon. C.C. took priority and he only had 5 minutes of energy left for his suit.

"MERLIN. Locate the nearest hotel which does not require identification."

"Confirming... The closest one is half a mile away. The name: Prancing Bears. Displaying map now."

It was in the red light district, no surprise seeing that everyone who frequented the area would rather not have their identities known. It would serve it's purpose for now while waiting for the drugs to wear off for C.C.

* * *

Suzaku sat helplessly in the cockpit of the seventh generation experimental Knightmare while waiting for the technicians outside to remove the device that rendered the Lancelot useless. A sudden explosion rocked the giant mecha and when it settled, the cockpit came back to life and Suzaku could see out of his Factospheres again.

He wish he didn't. Pieces and globs of red and pinkish gore painted a horrific canvas, smeared across the normally pristine white exterior of the Lancelot. Suzaku lost the battle to hold his breakfast down and blew out chunks of half digested gloopy food, along with those poisonous cookies he was fooled into eating. Suzaku was no stranger to dead bodies and messy kills but Cecile's cookies had upset his stomach and the greasy smear of dead bodies was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

He opened the cockpit and stumbled out to a wary crew of technicians from the ASEEC. "What happened while I was in there?" Suzaku mumbled to no one in general. They quickly escorted him to the tent where the Earl and Cecile was waiting.

"Suzaku, what happened out there?"

"I-I have no idea. One moment I was struck from behind, then it launched this ... bullet like thing at me and Lancelot powered down."

The Earl nodded. "We observed as much but the device apparently has a fail-safe once it's power runs out or it's tampered with. It has a blaze luminous shield over it so we couldn't remove it but while we were examining it, the device exploded, killing four of our technicians."

Suzaku stared at the the eccentric Earl, "Is such technology even possible?" he asked. While Suzaku might have the rank of a lowly private, news of technology that could disable a KMF would reach even his ears.

The Earl took off his rounded spectacles and swept his hair back, eyes turning steely. (A/N: Imagine Aizen from Bleach, the scene where he reveals himself to be a villain.)

"I never thought it would be possible but all evidence says it does. To render MY Lancelot useless..." He trailed off, muttering darkly.

Cecile went pale when she saw the look on Lloyd's face. She had seen that look before. Lloyd is normally a very easy going person as long as he had his pudding and could tinker around with his inventions but Cecile knew better. Lloyd Asplund is a Sociopath who views people as little more than tools. In his mind, these tools aren't worthy enough to generate emotions of anger from.

There were few things that could anger the the easy going scientist and rendering his greatest invention useless is one of them.

The last person who pissed Lloyd off was Rakshata Chawla, an Indian scientist with extensive experience in medical cybernetics. They were rivals in a sense. Each specialized in a different field but their genius could not be disputed as they excelled in almost everything they researched. In fact, Lloyd's decision to build the Lancelot stemmed from a challenge by Rakshata.

Everyone was still numbed by the sudden events but time stood still for no one and at the point, Prince Clovis entered the tent with a terrifying anger. Everyone dropped to their knees in a salute while the normally placid prince trembled in anger.

"I put my full trust in the ASEEC and what do I get? A defective and broken seventh generation KMF that did NOTHING!" The prince snarled.

The Earl tightened his gaze and rebuked the prince. "Your highness, this is not the time to point fingers and shift blame. The Seventh Generation Knightmare is a work of art and can demolish two squadrons of Sutherlands without taking a scratch. What we just faced had technology that went beyond the seventh generation capability. The priority is to try and capture the perpetrator, I have no doubts that inside that armor, there was a human operator. If we can capture that unit or even the pilot, we can gather invaluable information and technology."

Forget about Project R. It was doubtful that the terrorist could do much to defame him at this point. What he needed was this new unknown technology! If he could somehow get his hands on that suit weapon... he could possibly even create an army of super soldiers to overthrow the Emperor! Clovis thought of all the different possibilities if he had such technology, he would no longer have to bow down to Schneizel but for the moment he did have to answer to an irate Prime Minister who saw what had just occurred.

"I'm very disappointed with today's performance, perhaps in the future we can expect more out of Lancelot." Clovis dismissed the Earl and headed to his command tent for a private conversation with Schneizel.

This time everything was set up properly allowing a video conference. Schneizel looked unruffled by the situation, the fact that his seventh generation MF project had been so thoroughly disabled didn't seem to bother him.

"I want you to find that person and his technology."

It was blunt and to the point. There was no discussion and no question.

This was an order.

Clovis kept his face neutral but couldn't help but twitch his hands at the thought of throttling the Prime Minister. Thankfully the screen only showed his face. "I already sent my men to secure the surrounding area and ghetto. The old subway lines connect to many different places and it's impossible to cover all bases. Hopefully the perpetrator will reveal himself again soon. Then I will bear down with the full force of the military to capture him!"

Schneizel frowned. "Make his capture a priority, with some luck he might be affiliated with or backed up by a terrorist group. I will leave this in your hands." The transmission cut off leaving Clovis stewing in anger.

He will capture Zero and rip off that new KMF suit off his dead body!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lelouch had located the seedy hotel without a problem. He packed the more inconspicuous parts of his armor away like the slash harken shoulders and the land spinners. The rest of his armor could pass off as a fancy cosplay or a fancy motorcycle suit if needed. What he worried about was getting a room with an unconscious woman in his arm.

His fear turned out to be unfounded as the clerk didn't even bat an eye at the sight of C.C. and handed over the electronic key card to their room. He just pointed to the price sheet, took their money, and handed him a key.

It was that simple.

Lelouch knew the hotel was seedy but surely it opening a room with an unconscious woman wasn't such a common occurrence was it?

Once the door opened, Lelouch froze at the edge of the doorway. A horrible sickening amount of pink greeted him as the wall, the bed, and even the lights were bright pink. God, he hadn't seen that much pink since Euphy died in his last lifetime. He kicked the door shut and lowered C.C. down on the bed. He still had an hour left before he anyone noticed that he was missing, hopefully this would be enough for the drug to wear off.

With nothing better to do, Lelouch observed the room he had rented out for three hours. This was the first time he had ever been into one of these... love hotels. Flipping on the TV, he noticed that everything on the free channel was pornography and hastily shut it off when he noticed that it was a pay per view service. Opening the dresser next to the bed, he quirked an eyebrow as there were neat stacks of varying size condoms ranging from slim fit to XXL Magnum. What drew his attention was the various vibrators and dildos available in unopened plastic containers.

Lelouch picked up the plastic container holding a monstrosity sized purple beaded dildo when he heard her voice.

"I hope you're not planning to use that on me."

Lelouch flushed and dropped the box, mortified that C.C. had caught him with a vibrator in hand.

Not a good first impression, in fact, he was having a shitty day as far as first impressions went. He turned around and cleared his throat. "Caciera. My name is Lelouch, there is much we need to discuss."

C.C. stretched to rid her body of stiffness and discomfort, dissecting him with her amber gaze. Her eyes flickered to his throat where his code glowed against his skin.

"Yes, there is a lot we have to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is around 11,444 words. Roughly two or three chapter meshed together. With more time for summer break, look forward to quicker updates!**

**So did Naoto's appearance shock you? What does this mean with Kallen being forced as the heiress of the Stadfelt family?**

**This is part of my secret plot to wrest Lelouch away from the position as Zero and have Kallen join as part of the harem.**

**So far I have**

**Milly**

**Shirley**

**Kallen**

**C.C.**

**for sure on my list, I need more canidates****...**

**Still iffy about putting Euphy on the list but Suzaku needs some loving too.**

**What do you guys think about a NunnallyxSuzaku pairing?**

**because honestly I cannot think of anyone else Lelouch would entrust his sister with.**

**And does anyone like Nina? **

**Please give me some input on the NunnallyxSuzaku pairing and whether or not Euphy and Nina should be paired with Lelouch.**

**I hope this chapter did not disappoint. Please review!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
